


You Are My Soulmate!

by Handonlover



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, F/M, Handon, Handon endgame, Hope and Landon are soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handonlover/pseuds/Handonlover
Summary: This is a soulmate mark/college AU, where Hope never went to the Salvatore School, and never met the super squad.The rest of Hope's childhood was basically canon, but Klaus is alive and he is a very overprotective dad.It's Hope's 18th birthday and she gets her very special soulmate mark, but that's not the only thing happening on her big day. She starts to have recurring dreams about a strange figure with flaming wings.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 95
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic many months ago but just now decided to share it. I wasn't sure about the whole story and where I was going with it, but now that the new season started and we got excellent Handon content, I feel motivated to continue. I hope some of you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Hope and the twins are the same age in this story!! They are all 18! The twins are even a couple month older than her just for the story's sake.
> 
> One warning before you start to read. I didn't tag it and won't cuz it won't be a main ship, but Jandon will be a thing for a while. Sorry...
> 
> And lastly please ignore grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.

It was the bright sunlight that woke her up that morning. It danced across the room, hitting her face with its warm beams. She grunted in frustration. She was not an early bird. The gentle welcome of the morning sun only irritated her. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand to check the time. It was six in the morning. Another frustrated grunt could be heard. She wished to go back to sleep, but then she realized, this day supposed to be different. She checked her phone again. It was May the 2nd. It was her birthday. Her eighteenth birthday.

She dreaded this day for years, but now that it was here she couldn't help, but feel excited. It was the day she became an adult. The day she should receive her soulmate mark. She should. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she’d get one. Everyone got one. Humans, werewolves, witches, vampires even if they turned before their eighteenth birthday, they would get one on their eighteenth year. But she was different. A tribrid. The only one of her kind. She always doubted she’d ever get a soulmate. But she was hopeful. She should be, considering her name was Hope.

What if she’d get a soulmate? How would she ever meet them? She barely ever left the walls of her house. It was a big house, with plenty of rooms for every activity, they even had a huge courtyard in the middle. They just called their home the compound. It was in the heart of New Orleans, called the French Quarter. Hope lived there with her father, her aunts and their baby boy, Hope’s cousin. Her father was Niklaus Mikaelson. He practically ran the city of supernaturals. They called him king of the city. People also called him evil, cruel and vicious. But Hope didn't see that in her father. For Hope, he was kind, caring and everything a good father should be. She admired him, he was the best person she knew. Although, he could be very overprotective of his only daughter. Hope was okay with it, only mildly annoyed her, but he was her only parent, he should be annoying sometimes. And it wasn't like Hope was a trouble child. Not much to worry about. She rarely left the compound and never really left the city. 

Hope wasn't always like that… locked up in a castle like some kind of fairytale princess. It was all so different when she lived with her mom. She lived in the very same house, but she would leave constantly. Hope even had some friends from the local wolfpack at the Bayou. She even had a boyfriend once… but everything changed after her mother died.

Hope was fifteen, she had her first and only boyfriend. He was a sweet young vampire named Roman Sienna. They met in a bar called Rousseaus. Hope spent a lot of her time there, since her mom’s boyfriend used to work there. Roman and Hope hit it off pretty quickly. He was just her type. Handsome, caring and kind, well he seemed like it. She thought she was falling in love with him. He was Hope’s first kiss and until today he was her last kiss as well. They dated for about four months. Luckily, she never slept with him, she was only fifteen and she didn’t feel ready for that step. He wanted to though, he kinda pressured her sometimes but thankfully Hope’s mother raised her to stand her ground and not to give in to the pressure if she wasn’t ready. After four months of them dating Hope made the stupidest decision. She just missed her father so much and one of her friends from the pack Henry gave Hope a lot of money for her blood… She finally had everything to see her dad in Europe. Then it all turned to chaos. Long story short, Henry became a hybrid through Hope’s blood, he killed a vampire. Nazi vampires killed Henry and they wanted to get rid of every hybrids… especially Hope, because she could make more. The nazi vampire leader turned out to be Roman’s mother. He betrayed Hope, kidnapped Hope’s mother then his mother killed hers. Thankfully that bitch died in the process as well. Roman was alive and well… he apologized, he said he was manipulated by her mother but Hope couldn’t forgive him, she never wanted to see him anymore and without any guild she hoped he had a crappy life.

Then the hollow came back… after Hope’s mother passed away she just wanted her dad and her family back together, so she took the evil spirit, the dark magic in. She took it back from her dad and uncles and aunt. But it was a mistake as well… Hope couldn’t handle it and it was killing her. Her uncle Elijah said he couldn’t live without the love of his life, Hope’s mother, Hayley. So he took the hollow’s magic from Hope and he killed himself. Elijah, her mother or Henry weren't the only ones dying because of Hope’s stupidity. While the hollow was inside of her, she killed the bastard nazi vampires but in the process she accidently killed an innocent human… that’s how Hope triggered her wolf curse.

That’s why Hope didn't like to leave her home. She made bad decisions and people kept dying around her. Klaus didn't really like it if Hope left their home alone, because he was afraid someone or something would go after her daughter again. But Hope honestly never had any desire to leave or make friends anymore. Perhaps it sounded like a very lonely life, but Hope liked it the way it was. Less people to meet, less people to worry about.

Hope was homeschooled. Her dad hired (or compelled) the best teachers in the country to tutor her. She liked learning. Hope learned to speak several languages, she enjoyed history lessons, she even liked science, math and such. Klaus trained her physically. He trained her to fight, to use her body as a weapon. Hope’s aunt Keelin taught her what it meant to be a wolf, though it was her dad who went with her in the woods when she felt the need to turn. Aunt Freya taught her magic, she enjoyed her lessons greatly but what she loved the most was art. Her dad taught Hope everything she knew of art. She painted every time she had a free moment, it was her true passion.

She laid in her bed avoiding getting up and looking through her own body to see if she had a mark or not. She was trying to go back to sleep but she couldn’t. Her brain was wide awake. She wasn’t sure if she was more terrified of the thought of finding nothing or finding the mark. Everyone got one, Hope should too. Right? Sure, everyone got one, but finding the soulmate would be the tough part. It was common knowledge that faith or whatever higher power usually brought soulmates together in their lifetime… but how would it be possible for Hope. She didn’t talk to anyone except her family and teachers. The marks were unique to everyone; only one’s true pair had the same marking on the same place as theirs. Placing was different for everyone too, it could be found anywhere on the body. It was usually a simple mark, at least the ones Hope saw, and the color was almost like a light birthmark. She only saw her father’s once. It was on his lower back, shaped like a diamond and it seemed like there were numbers or some writing on both ends of the diamond. She couldn’t read it though, when he noticed she was staring he covered it. Hope asked him about it once, if he ever found his soulmate. He didn’t answer and looked so heartbroken that she never mentioned it again. Her mother’s soulmate was her uncle Elijah. They didn’t get their happy ending either. She just hoped they were together and happy wherever they were in the afterlife. Aunt Freya’s soulmate was aunt Keelin. They got married when Hope was fifteen and had a baby soon after, their son was named after her uncle, his name was Eli and he was the cutest thing ever. Hope never asked her other family members if they were with their soulmate or not. She hoped so, they all looked happy. Aunt Rebekah was married to Hope’s step brother Marcel, they lived in New York City. And there was uncle Kol who was married to aunt Davina. They were travelling around Europe. 

She looked at her phone again. It was seven thirty. Hope couldn’t delay this for too long, she just needed to get this over with. She got up slowly and headed to her bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She looked no different than usual. Long auburn hair, pale skin, sharp cheekbones, blue eyes. There was nothing particularly different about her as an adult. She was wearing long sleeved pajamas. No sign of the mark. She was kind of relieved, she wouldn’t want it to be somewhere noticeable. It was usually a private thing even though everyone had it. Hope always felt sorry for people who had it somewhere very obvious. People said when someone finds their true soulmate they just know it in their gut that it is them. There would be some kind of invisible force pulling the two together which was very hard to avoid.

She took off her pajama shirt, standing half naked in front of the mirror.

“Shit” She swore out loud.

She could see it, she got one. But it was nothing she'd ever seen before. It was on the left side of her chest, just above her breast, right where her heart was beating. And it was beating faster than it should be. Every single mark she had ever seen were skin colored simple shapes. This was something entirely different. It was a triangle. The triangle was simple, but the inside was colorful. What Hope noticed first was the flames. Bright orange and red flames. It was odd, if she looked closely, she could see it was a feather. Like a burning feather. She didn’t know what to think of it. Next to the feather was the crescent moon which was similar to her birthmark on her shoulder in shape, but its color was different. It looked like an actual shining moon. It was white and bright and looked like its shine illuminated the feather next to it… or perhaps the burning feather illuminated the moon. They ignited each other. It was quite beautiful. She couldn’t take her eyes off her chest. Then the thought hit her that someone else should have the very same mark on them. She had a soulmate. Well, not sure she actually had one yet but she will have one, her soulmate received or will receive their mark on their eighteenth birthday. Oh God! She was immortal. What if her soulmate would be born a thousand years from now. Just like how her uncle Elijah met her mother. Perhaps she could live with that. It’s not like she could never fall in love for anyone else. Many couples were not soulmates and still happy together. But supposedly when someone met their soulmate their whole life suddenly made sense. It was their other half, their perfect companion. Soulmates completed each other perfectly and when they were together they never wanted to live without the other. But if their pair died or left them, they would never feel whole again. Their broken heart would never heal and there would always be sadness around them. That was probably her dad… Hope felt terrible for him. Uncle Elijah couldn’t handle living without Hope’s mom and followed her. It was really common to commit suicide after someone’s soul mate passed away. There were massive support groups and therapies specializing just for the subject.

Hope had enough of staring at her bare chest, so she decided to take a shower. After her shower she made sure to dress to a shirt that would cover her mark completely. She sat on the edge of her bed and wondered what it meant. There was another thing that made her different. But at least she got one, it would be worse to not receive a mark at all. What should she tell her dad and her aunts? Klaus was very respectful of Hope’s privacy, she didn’t think he would ever ask, though he would be curious. But aunt Freya… surely she would ask about her mark and she just didn’t know what to say. Should she show her the mark? She’d make a big deal about it since it’s so different and colorful. It would worry her and tell her dad. No, she couldn’t show her. She couldn’t have her overprotective father be more worried about her than he already was.

It was nine o’clock. Hope had to make her way downstairs, so she slowly got up to leave her room. She walked downstairs through the courtyard. When she noticed the courtyard, it was all decorated with lights and flowers and birthday banners. She quickly ran down and her whole family greeted Hope loudly and shouted “Happy birthday.” She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them.

“Aunty Bex!” Hope screamed in excitement and rushed to hug her aunt. “You’re here! When did you arrive?”

“We just flew in this morning. I missed you Hope!” She hugged her in return. Marcel joined the hug, squeezing them both.

“Hey kiddo.” He kissed her head lovingly, then let them go.

“Uncle Kol!” Hope hugged him too. “I’m so happy you are here too!”

“Wouldn’t miss my favorite niece’s big day.” He hugged her back.

“Your only niece.” She smirked as they let go of each other.

“Hi aunt Davina.” Gave her a hug as well. “How are you all here?”

“We arrived yesterday night. We had to be really quiet not to ruin your surprise.” Davina answered with a smile.

“Aunt Freya, Aunt Keelin! Is this your doing? How could you keep this from me?” Hope said firmly but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Wasn’t easy, but it was worth it. You should’ve seen your own face light up when you walked down here.” Keelin answered smiling while Freya pulled Hope into a tight hug.

“Happy birthday Hope, we all love you so much!” Freya almost strangled her while she was tearing up.

“Are you crying Aunt Freya?”

“I just can’t believe what a wonderful young woman you turned out to be.” She cried.

Finally Hope took a glimpse of her dad. He was smiling but she could see he was fighting his tears as well. He slowly walked towards Hope. She smiled when he reached her and hugged her. She hugged him back and laid her head on his chest. Hope always felt safe and loved in her dad’s arms. When he released her, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

“I am so proud of you Hope! You are beautiful and gracious and strong and smart. I am honored I could call you my daughter. My Hope.” He embraced her again. “I love you sweetheart!”

“I love you too dad.”

The rest of the day was beautiful. They spent all day together as a family. They laughed, they talked. Even little Eli was a cutie and gave Hope a gift he drew himself. Everyone else gave her a bunch of stuff. She received more designer clothes from Aunt Rebekah than she would ever wear. Klaus got her a brand new car… she got one for her sixteenth birthday too, but her dad told Hope that she needed a bigger one, now that she was an adult. Hope didn’t really get it since she rarely left the house and nearly ever drove, but if it made him happy, it made Hope happy too. In the evening, they went to the opera to see a play. It was kind of a tradition, every time the whole family gathered they went to the opera. The Mikaelsons always had a whole section to themselves in the theater. It wasn’t particularly Hope’s taste, but Klaus and aunty Bex loved it and as long as the family was together Hope was happy. Luckily no one asked about her mark and she didn’t mention it all day. Hope had so much fun that she mostly forgot about it. But late at night lying in her bed, that’s all she could think of. Hope sat up in her bed and turned the lights on. It was impossible to sleep. She grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil from the bedside table and she started to draw. She drew it several times, and she used different shades of red, orange and yellow pencils and tried to blend the colors to look the most like the burning flames on her chest. It was like four in the morning when she finally fell asleep.

Hope woke up with a sleepy yawn pencils and pages of her sketchbook scattered around her on the bed. When she opened her eyes, the whole night suddenly flashed in her mind. She was dreaming. Hope was dreaming all night. She dreamt of fire. Burning fire. But not the scary destroying kind. It was warm and comforting. She felt happy, calm and content just thinking about it. But it was a new day and she had no time for dreaming anymore. She started the day with training with her dad, then some magic lessons with Freya. Even some of her teachers came over to go over some lessons before she graduated.

That was how Hope’s days went by. She always made sure to cover her mark completely. No one asked. Not even Aunt Freya, although it was pretty obvious she was dying of curiosity. They were probably afraid to ask. Hope was different than anyone else and they all knew it. They didn’t want to bring it up to get the sad news that she didn’t get a mark, and potentially hurt Hope. So she kept quiet about it, but honestly that’s all she could think about. She obsessively painted her mark every day. And not just the mark. The fire she saw in her dreams constantly. Every night. She knew it wasn’t just a fire now, it was a person. The only thing she saw in her dreams was its wings. Two huge fiery wings constantly burning. Hope tried to talk to it, say something, but she always found herself in her wolf form and couldn’t say anything. It had been the same since her birthday. She found herself going to bed earlier every day. She wanted to dream. She wanted to dream about the burning wings. She needed it, she longed for its closeness and its warmth.

Three months had passed and the dreams came every single night. Hope found herself restless and more tense during the days. She even started to leave the compound more often than before. She only went for short walks to clear her unsettling mind, or she went to get a quick drink at Rousseau's. She obsessively thought about the strange fiery figure and wanted to find out more about it. She was always in her wolf form. It was difficult to clear her mind as a wolf. She usually cared about the run and the hunt and sometimes it was hard to focus on anything else. Hope found a potion recipe which sometimes wolves used to be more aware in their wolf state. Since she was always a wolf in her dreams, the potion might help to pick up on anything her wolf brain would ignore. She sat on the edge of her bed, gulped down the liquid she made then lied down and closed her eyes, hoping that the dreams would take over soon.

It was dark and cold. It was weird how aware she was of the dark. It never felt so daunting and lonely. She could feel the freezing cold air surrounding her. There was nothing else, just darkness and cold. No smell, no sight, nothing. She walked forward in the black nothingness trying to find what she was looking for. Who she was looking for. She could feel the warmth before she saw the fire. There it was. Burning wings that made her feel calm and happy and safe at the same time. She wanted to ask who it was if it was real or just a mere dream? But she couldn’t. She was a wolf. Hope tried so hard to turn back to her human form but it was no use. She walked closer to it and it was getting closer to her too. The warmth she felt as it was getting closer made her want to touch it. She just needed to touch the fire, she didn’t even care if it burned her. They were so close to each other. It was right in front of her. Hope sat on the ground and stared up to the burning wings. It was so tall. Then she reached out with her right front paw to touch it. It was hot, burning even. She didn’t care. She was still looking up as she touched one of the wings then she saw something. She saw eyes. She saw his eyes. Hope didn’t know how but she knew it was a him. His eyes were burning. Just like his wings. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him. She never felt this way in her entire life. She felt needed, wanted even. He wanted her, She could see it in his eyes. Maybe it should scare her but she wanted him the same. Hope didn’t want to let go, but she felt a slight pain in her paw so she quickly drew it back. Then suddenly she woke sweating in her bed.

She sat up and switched the light on. She was definitely not in her wolf form. It was all a dream. Then why did she feel all those things? It felt so real. He felt so real.Then she noticed her right hand. It was red. She touched him with her right front paw and her hand was red. By the time she could examine it more to see if there was any burnt mark on it, her hand already healed. The redness disappeared in seconds. She needed to find out more about the dreams and about him. The way she felt around him was extremely intense, She thought… she thought he might be her soulmate. His wings were almost the same as the flaming feather on her mark. It couldn’t be a coincidence. She had to know more and the only thing she could think of is telling aunt Freya. She surely had a spell or something to get closer to him. Hope decided to tell her. She was really nervous about it, afraid she’d get mad and tell Klaus. That couldn’t happen.

She didn’t sleep anything after she woke from the dream. Hope anxiously waited until the morning, and made dozens of new drawings of his eyes. She started the day with training with her dad. She was unfocused and clumsy. Klaus hit her hard when she couldn’t block him in time.

“Hope! Are you okay?” He asked with worry and rushed to see her face where he hit her.

“I’m okay dad. It’s nothing.” Hope shrugged and her face was already healing.

“What’s going on with you? You didn’t pay attention! You could’ve easily blocked my hit.” He scolded her firmly. She obviously didn’t want to tell him the reason she was so unfocused. She just didn’t want him to worry. 

“Nothing.” Hope shrugged but she could see he didn’t believe her.

“Is something bothering you dear? Is that why you were unfocused? You know you can talk to me.” He said much softer as he caressed her cheek gently. He wasn’t going to let this go, and would never believe her that she just didn’t pay attention… Hope was a really good fighter afterall. She didn’t like to lie but sometimes it was needed…

“Dad, I’m just not feeling so well today. I’m having some lady problems.” She said touching her abdomen and made a painful expression. He immediately blushed. She knew he felt uncomfortable talking about his little girl being a big girl but come on she was eighteen.

“Oh… that’s… you should’ve said if you’re not feeling well sweetheart. I would’ve gone easier on you.” He said it with regret.

“It’s fine dad. Let’s just pick this up tomorrow. okay?”

“Sure. You should rest today then.” He suggested with an embarrassed smile.

Hope waited until Klaus left the compound later that day so she could talk to Freya and he wouldn’t eavesdrop on them. She found Freya with Eli in his bedroom playing.

“Can I come in?” Hope asked, knocking on the door.

“Sure, Hope. You wanna play with us?” Freya giggled and got up from the floor where she and Eli were playing with a train set.

“I’d love to…” Hope replied sarcastically. “But I kinda need to talk to you about something.”

“Is everything okay?” She asked with concern noticing how serious Hope was. She nodded with a smile. “I call Keelin upstairs to watch Eli then we can talk.”

So that’s what she did. After Keelin took over Eli, Freya and Hope walked to Hope’s bedroom to talk. Hope felt really nervous. She didn’t want her to think she was crazy, or worse to worry about and tell Klaus. They were sitting on Hope’s bed and Freya was looking at her impatiently.

“What is it, Hope? Are you okay? Klaus told me you didn’t feel so good this morning.” She asked with concern.

“I’m fine aunt Freya… or I’m not sure.” She said and Freya looked at her with concern. Hope didn’t know what to say, so she grabbed the neckline of her shirt and pulled it down on the left side to show Freya the mark she got on her birthday.

“Wow” That’s all she was able to say. Hope let the shirt go, hiding the mark again.

“So? What do you think?” Hope asked impatiently.

“It’s nothing I've ever seen before.”

“But the mark is unique for everyone… so it’s likely you have never seen this one before… only if you met my soulmate.” Hope said as her very unique mark wasn’t a big deal.

“Hope. Marks look like birthmarks, more natural. Why didn’t you say something right after you got it?” She asked with worry in her eyes.

“That’s why! You are already making a big deal about it. You can’t tell dad. He worries so much. Promise me you won’t tell any of this to him.” Hope stated firmly.

“I’m not making a big deal about it. If it’s just about the mark I won’t say anything to him. It’s your private business, and I hope you’ll find your other half soon enough.” She smiled but Hope still saw her concern. She hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to make her more worried, but she had to find out more about the dreams, about him.

“It’s not just about the mark…” Hope said quietly. “Is it normal to have weird dreams after you get your mark?”

“What kind of dreams are you having?” She asked anxiously.

“I see a person… I think it’s a boy or man… He has these burning wings and burning eyes and I have all this confusing emotions when I am around him. I see him every night since my birthday, he feels so real.”

“What?? You are seeing a stranger in your dreams for three months and you didn’t tell me?

“I didn’t think it was a big deal first.” Hope shrugged.

“Hope, it is not normal to have reoccurring dreams like that! Tell me everything and I’ll do research on it. Let’s hope it’s not some kind of evil spirit trying to communicate with you while you are dreaming… God, it could be anything.”

“He’s not an evil spirit. He is not evil, I just know it. I can feel him Freya. I think he’s connected to my mark… I think… I think he could be my soulmate.” Hope whispered but immediately regretted saying it hearing Aunt Freya chuckle.

“People are not dreaming about their soulmates. This is not how it works Hope! You have enemies, just because of who you are. If someone reached you unconsciously… I’m sorry but I have to tell this to your dad. Now please, tell me everything happened in your dreams.”

“Freya, listen to me. He has burning wings, and I have a burning feather on my chest. No one saw the mark, you are the only person I showed.” Hope got up to grab her sketchbook. She searched for the two pictures she drew and showed it to Freya. One was the mark. She just felt more comfortable if she wasn’t staring at her chest. And the other one was the person she saw… well his wings and his eyes since that was the only thing Hope could pick up on him. “Look, the wings burning the same way as on the mark. He is not my enemy, I can feel that he has no bad intentions. I feel safe with him.” Hope tried to explain.

“He could be tricking you, trying to get close to you.” She replied and Hope sighed loudly.

“Then help me find out more about him. Until we don’t know anything, please don’t mention it to dad.” She tried to convince her. Freya looked at her very sternly then she sighed.

“Fine, let’s see what it means first. Now tell me every detail.” She opened her eyes wide, ready to listen.

Hope told her about him, she told her she was always a wolf and that she took a potion the night before. Hope told her she had no other senses than the warmth, the little what she could see of him in the dark, and the strong and confusing emotions. Then she told her that she touched him…but she stayed quiet about him burning her hand. She didn’t think Freya would take it well, and it wasn’t a big deal. Hope healed immediately.

Freya’s first plan was to monitor Hope during the night. So she stayed with her while she was sleeping. The dream was the same as always. Though she didn’t take any potion she was still very aware of her dream. He was there, she felt the overwhelming emotions around him. Hope had to fight the urge to touch him again. Aunt Freya was watching her sleep. She didn’t want to worry her more than she already was. Hope woke soon later in the middle of the night. Freya was awake, next to her.

“Did you have a dream?” She asked as she noticed her stirring in the bed.

“Yeah.” Hope yawned and stretched as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Well, you were just sleeping peacefully from my point of view. Tell me about your dream.”

“It was the same. I tried to communicate somehow but I just can’t. I’m a wolf. I can’t ask anything and he doesn’t say anything.” Hope answered lying comfortably on her pillow, longing for more sleep.

So Freya let her sleep. The next few days Freya was working on a spell that might help Hope to switch to her human form in her dream. Unfortunately it didn’t work. She tried several other potions or spells to get to him or find him but nothing seemed to work. After a week of failure Hope started to feel it was a mistake to tell Freya. Every progress she made so far, Hope made it by herself. She just knew she had to figure this out herself, She shouldn’t have been so inpatient and run to Freya for answers when she clearly didn’t have one. Hope decided to let Freya know to drop the research. She hated lying but the only way she was going to drop it if she said the dreams had stopped. Hope walked downstairs, she heard her dad and Aunt Freya arguing in the living room. When she heard her name several times in their argument, she rushed to see what they were about. When Hope entered the living room they suddenly stopped their verbal fight. They stared at her for a moment. Klaus seemed pissed while Freya looked at her apologetically.

“What’s going on?” Hope asked curiously.

“You tell me, Hope!” Her dad replied with anger. She looked at him questioning. “You’ve been having recurring magical dreams of a stranger? A man? For what… months now??” He yelled at her. Hope turned her head towards Freya. Now she was angry.

“You told him?” She asked, raising her voice.

“I had to Hope, we didn’t find out anything. It’s for your own good.”

“I told you a week ago! Did you really expect to find something in a week? I knew it was a mistake to tell you.” Hope yelled.

“What were you thinking, Hope? You could be in danger! Who knows what kind of witch or spirit is trying to manipulate you? From now on you won’t sleep alone anymore. Me or your aunt will look over you every night until this thing gets solved. Until then I go to the witches, they might be able to help. You are not allowed to leave the compound. Understand?” He instructed firmly.

“I am an adult! I leave when I want and you two are definitely not going to watch me sleep. My dreams are safe. He is safe!” Hope argued loudly.

“Until you live under my roof you do as I say!” He yelled.

“The hell I do!” And with that Hope turned around leaving the room and slammed the living room door as loud as she could then ran up to her room.

She was raging with anger. “How dare he order me around like one of his vampire subjects.” She threw the first thing she got her hands on to the wall. It was a lamp from her nightstand. It shattered to pieces. Hope never felt such strong urge to leave the compound, but now she had to go… especially because he forbade it. She grabbed a backpack from her closet and threw some of her clothes into it. She grabbed her wallet and her phone, and with that she was out of her room. She ran downstairs headed to the garage.

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” Her father yelled as he noticed she was leaving. Hope didn’t answer so he vamp sped in front of her.

“Get out of my way!” Hope said and tried to shove him away without success.

“Hope, I am serious! You could be in danger! You are not leaving the house, it is for your own good!” He tried to lower his voice but he was clearly furious.

“You can’t keep me here. Don’t treat me like a child. I know what’s good for me… to leave this place.” Hope replied with anger and shoved him away with magic.

“Freya!” He screamed for her. “I will bind you to the house if it’s necessary.” He told her as Freya came running toward them.

“You really think that could work?” Hope chuckled then she knocked the both of them out with magic. Hope was furious that they wouldn’t understand her. That they didn’t even try to understand her.

She went downstairs to the underground garage and got in her brand new car. She only drove it once with her dad. She started the car and left the building. She started to drive but she had no idea where she was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads and the positive feedback on the first chapter, I really appreciate it.

Hope drove hours until late at night when she stopped at a rundown motel to have some sleep. She wasn’t particularly tired, the rage was still keeping her alive but she started to miss the dreams… miss him.

She turned on her phone as she sat down on the bed in the motel room. There were several missed calls and texts from her dad, Freya and Keelin. Hope texted back to her dad that she was okay… She knew he was worried but that was it. She was still mad at him, and it wasn’t like they didn’t know where Hope was. They could track her phone, her car and Freya could do a locator spell any time… Hope didn’t cloak herself. She wasn’t evil, she didn’t let them worry too much, just enough to let her father know that she was an adult and he should treat her like one. 

It took her some time to finally fall asleep, but when she was in the familiar dark coldness and suddenly felt his warmth, her heart skipped a beat. She walked toward the heat then finally noticed his light. She was running to him, she was happy to see him again. She stopped in front of him, looking up into his burning eyes. Her emotions were so confusing. Hope felt the need, the want. She wanted him, she wanted to touch him, feel him. She needed to know if he was real. Hope started to get annoyed and angry at her wolf. She needed her human form! As she grew more and more frustrated, she started to feel her bones cracking. She was turning. Hope was never so happy to feel the pain of the breaking bones. When she finally finished the transition she stood up on her two feet. She looked into his flaming eyes. She could feel her own eyes glowing yellow. Hope was so close to him, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her own face. But she still couldn’t pick up on any scent or sight besides his burning wings and eyes. Then suddenly the light of his wings disappeared. She was frightened for a moment. That was all she knew of him. Then she could feel soft fingers touching her arm lightly. Shiver ran through her spine of the feeling. He wasn’t burning her with his touch at all. His fingers were warm and soft. Suddenly she realized she was completely naked. It only worried her for a brief moment then she just couldn’t care less about her state. He started to stroke her arm and his touch faded every sane thought in her head. Hope reached forward with her other hand to find his free hand in the complete blackness. She found it easily and grabbed his hand holding it as his other one stroked her arm sending shivers through her body. She let the grab on his hand loose and started to glide her hand up on his arm. He was so warm and… hairy. She giggled internally. She reached the sleeve of his T-shirt. At least he wasn't naked like her. She thought it was probably because of her wolf transition. She continued to run her hand upwards touching his shoulder, his neck then his cheekbones, finally his face. He was taller than Hope. She lingered there caressing his face gently. She wanted to take in as much of him as it was possible. She touched his lips, tracing it softly with her thumb. She could feel him trembling on the touch. His lips were full and soft. She had a sudden need to feel him on her own lips as his warm breath brushed her thumb.

Suddenly Hope jerked up in her bed, a loud noise woke her. Someone was honking their car in the parking lot. She grunted in annoyance still feeling his lingering touch on her arm and his breath on her thumb. Why? Why did she have to wake up? She never wanted anything more in her life than him. She knew it was him, she knew for sure. He was her soulmate and she had to find him whatever it would take. Hope knew she had to be patient… it could take a long time to get to him but at least they had each other in their dreams. And as she thought before, she was making progress on her own. Although they didn’t speak, she wasn’t sure if she could, in that dream state but she finally turned herself back. She was so sure she would get to him one day and they would unite in their physical form.

She hopped into her car, driving all day and all night to get where she wanted to go. Hope drove through the next night so she didn’t see him but the thought that they would meet someday gave her hope. She arrived in New York City after an exhausted long drive. Driving in the city for someone who barely ever drove was dreadful. But she made it through the traffic to get to the apartment complex she was looking for. Hope wanted to see her aunt Rebekah. She was the only one telling her for years to get out and live some more. Rebekah would be the only one who wouldn’t lock her in a house. As much as she told her dad that she was an adult and would get by on her own, she had no idea what to do. She had no real experience of the real world. She needed some guidance from someone who was almost as guarded at some point in her life by Klaus as Hope was.

Rebekah was thrilled to see Hope in New York. She was honestly happy that Hope left home. She said Hope needed to experience the world, she needed to meet people in her life. Hope didn’t mention her dreams to her, she didn’t want to mix that in. Hope knew for sure now that her dreams were harmless. She didn’t need another family member to be worried about her. Hope texted her dad that she was with aunt Bex. But he probably already knew. Hope was pretty sure he already talked to Rebekah and that he told her about the dreams, but luckily aunt Bex didn’t bring that up.

“So do you have any plans? I mean you can stay here as long as you like but I’m sure you’d like to have some fun.” Rebekah asked giggling.

“I don’t really know… I was thinking of learning something. I never really went to school, it would be fun to go to college, meet new people and such.” Hope shrugged. She avoided people her whole life, since her mom died but since her birthday she had more and more of an urge to go out, to be around people.

“That’s an awesome idea. So what do you want to study?” She asked, smiling.

“Dunno… I love art. I’d like to invest more in it. I mean I learned a lot from dad but I’m sure an education on it would give me some interesting perspectives… but it’s August. New semester starts in a week or so, I’m pretty sure it’s quite late for me to join.” Hope replied sadly.

“Hey, nothing is impossible. Find a school you like and I will take care of the rest.” She smiled.

“Thanks aunty Bex.”

So the next couple of days Hope was researching colleges around the country. She looked at hundreds of art programs, she had no idea what to choose… but somehow she always ended up at the same college. Whitmore college. Never heard of it before, she didn’t know why she was so interested all the sudden. She read through everything about the school and they had a decent art program.

“I think I found it.” Hope told Rebekah, showing her the phone screen on Whitmore college. She looked at Hope surprised. “It has a really good art program.” Hope stated.

“Virginia?” She asked curiously and Hope shrugged. “It’s really close to where your dad and I grew up.” She sighed.

“It’s called Mystic Falls today. Right?” Hope asked and she nodded. “If I’ll be that close maybe I’ll take a tour there someday.” Hope laughed.

“It’s nothing like it was a thousand years ago… and people around are not fond of our family. So I wouldn’t recommend that place.” Rebekah said and Hope was disappointed. Somehow she felt that she needed to go there. Bex must’ve noticed her disappointment. “But, if you like this college so much, maybe we can be creative.” She smiled.

“What’s on your mind?” Hope smiled curiously.

“You can’t be a Mikaelson. Maybe use your mother’s last name, to be safe. No magic and only turn if you really have to, and never turn around the college or around Mystic Falls. Drive far out, few towns over. There are big woods around where you can transition safely… and I can’t take you there, people might recognize me. Marcel will drive you and compel the student body that you are actually a student there. How’s that sound?” She suggested with a huge grin.

“Awesome.”

The next day Hope and her aunt Bex went shopping. They bought a suitcase and a whole bunch of unnecessary clothing. In no time Hope was on the way with Marcel. She was really grateful for Rebekah and him for their support. Hope only communicated with her dad briefly. While he kept calling her every day, Hope only texted back a few words. She didn’t know how long she could keep up with the cold shoulder. Honestly, she already missed him too much. But right now, she needed this, she needed independence. Hope really hoped he understood that. She kept having dreams with her soulmate every night. She could shift to her human form every time she wanted and she understood that he stopped his flaming wings when she turned so he wouldn’t burn her anymore. They never talked. They just enjoyed each other’s gentle touches. They only touched each other’s faces or arms. Never did anything more intimate. She didn’t think he saw her, just like she didn’t see him. Probably the only thing he saw was Hope’s glowing wolf eyes and the only thing Hope saw was his burning eyes. She didn’t think he saw her naked body but he must’ve felt it since he was very respectful with his touches. The nights were the best part of Hope’s days, she longed for the dreams of him. But she was happy for the new experiences ahead of her. Hopefully it would ground her not to live in her dream world until she could finally unite with him.

When they arrived, Marcel took care of the compelling and the paperwork for Hope. He gave Hope her student card and papers and from that moment on, she was a student in Whitmore College. She was Hope Marshall. Aunt Bex arranged a rental room for her. Rebekah wanted to rent a whole apartment just for her alone, while Hope was determined to get a dorm room. They agreed in the middle. She found a very decent apartment and Hope would only have to share it with one other girl. When they were done at the college, Hope dropped Marcel off at the airport since they drove her car to Virginia. After they said their goodbyes she headed to the apartment she was going to call home for a while.

When Hope arrived, a tall blond girl opened the door for her.

“Hi, you must be Elizabeth. I’m Hope. Hope Marshall.” She introduced herself.

“Hey, Hope. Call me Lizzie please.” She smiled and opened the door for her to enter. The apartment was just like in the pictures. Very light and spacious. “Wow you are pretty, I think we’re gonna be friends.” Lizzie giggled and Hope smiled not knowing how to react to that. She seemed like a very lively and bubbly person. “I’ll show you around.” She said as she showed Hope the quite big living room, the kitchen which was in one open space with the living room. It had one bathroom they had to share and finally she showed her Hope’s bedroom. It didn’t disappoint. It had plenty of natural light. Hope specifically liked the room because of it.

“It’s perfect, thanks Lizzie.” Hope smiled as they walked to her room.

“Great! I’ll let you get settled. Later I’ll meet up with some of my friends. You are welcome to join us.” She offered kindly.

“Thanks.”

Hope opened her suitcase and packed all her stuff away to the closet. She sat on her bed checking her phone. She wasn’t surprised when she saw dozens of missed calls from her dad. He for sure knew by now that Hope was close to his former home… and Hope was pretty sure he wasn’t happy about it. So she kept ignoring his calls, even though it would be nice to hear his voice. Hope texted him that she arrived at the college and everything was fine.

After a while she made her way to the kitchen. On the way to the college with Marcel, they stopped at a supermarket to buy some food she liked. Hope grabbed the bag of food to put it away in the kitchen.

“Hey” Hope smiled at Lizzie, who was making some salad.

“You want some salad?” She asked while Hope was putting her stuff away.

“No thanks, I had lunch before I got here.” Which was true, Marcel and Hope stopped by a fast food restaurant before she dropped him off at the airport.

“So you’re an art student?” She asked curiously.

“Yes.” Hope smiled. “Painting is kinda my passion.” She added. “What’s your major?”

“Business.” She answered plainly with an eye roll.

“You don’t seem too excited about it.” Hope added with a smile.

“Yeah. It wasn’t my plan. I was offered a great job out of state… all about fashion and stuff, but I decided to stay for my needy twin sister. She begged me to stay here with her then in the last minute out of nowhere she ditched me and announced that she’s gonna live with her boyfriend.” She explained in an annoyed tone.

“Oh… so that’s why I’m here… I’m sorry.” Hope felt kinda weird now.

“Well that’s why I was looking for a roommate, yes. But don’t worry about it. We are just gonna get along fine.” she smiled as she took a couple of bite of her food. “So, do you have any plans? Do you wanna come with me to meet my friends?”

“That would be great. I don’t know anyone around here.” Hope replied happily. She was weirdly excited to meet new people. Even Lizzie seemed like a nice person.

They both got ready and sometime later they made their way to the parking garage. They stopped by a very old looking vintage car, Hope thought it looked really cool.

“That’s me.” Lizzie said. “It’s working fine, don’t worry… well most of the time.” She shrugged and Hope laughed. “We can go with your car though…”

“No, it’s fine Lizzie. I park over there.” Hope said smiling as she pointed toward her own car.

“That’s your car? Seriously?” She screamed with excitement. Hope didn’t know anything about cars but knowing her dad it was probably some expensive piece so she immediately felt embarrassed. She didn’t want to seem like a show off.

“We can go with yours Lizzie.” Hope said with a slight hint of guilt.

“No way, we are going with yours, Hope!” She started to walk toward Hope’s car.

“You wanna drive? I don’t know where we are going.” Hope said and handed Lizzie the keys.

“Are you serious? I love you already!” She giggled and took the keys.

They arrived at a coffee shop on campus. Lizzie parked Hope’s car in the parking lot in front of the shop. Now that Hope saw the other students’ cars around she even felt more embarrassed. She should’ve come with her old car… it was like two years old even with that she wouldn’t fit in with the others. This was just a massive reminder to her, how different she was from the others. If they knew her, the real her… Lizzie would be terrified. She’d never be friendly with Hope. She was deep in her thoughts when they entered the coffee shop. Lizzie waved to a table where a brunette girl sat with two boys. One sweet looking guy with an awesome afro and a handsome muscular one. Lizzie and Hope made their way toward the table.

“Hey guys, this is Hope, my new roommate.” She introduced her and Hope waved shyly to the guys sitting at the table. “And this is MG, Raf and my sister Josie.” She pronounced her sister in a particularly cold way. Hope assumed they didn’t make up since the whole ‘betraying Lizzie to live with her boyfriend’ thing. She wondered which one was Josie’s boyfriend.

“Hey guys, nice to meet you.” Hope greeted them as they sat down to the table.

“So where is your mop headed elf?” Lizzie asked her sister while she sat by MG.

“Bathroom.” She said vaguely then for a moment Hope though she threw a death glare towards her. The sister already hated her… Hope already felt so uncomfortable. One thing she noticed immediately, Lizzie’s sister’s hand. She tried not to stare, but on the back of her hand was her soulmate mark. It looked kinda like an hourglass. It must be hard for her to have it in such an obvious place. Then suddenly Hope heard a deep muscular voice greeting them from behind. She turned around. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. She’d never seen so beautiful green eyes as his. She felt herself blushing so she quickly turned away… and the whole table could see her rosy cheeks. Great…

“This is Landon, Josie’s boyfriend. And this is Hope, my roommate.” Lizzie introduced them. Hope said a shy hi as he sat down to the table, next to his girlfriend. He didn’t have anything on his hand. They were not soulmates… or he didn’t turn eighteen yet, but Hope doubted that. He looked older than the girls. It really wasn’t a big deal. It would’ve been more intriguing if they were in fact soulmates.

“So, where are you from Hope?” MG asked me.

“Louisiana. New Orleans.” Hope answered shyly. It was still surreal for her to be friendly with people of her own age.

“I heard great stories about New Orleans. Always wanted to visit.” It was Landon in his melodic deep voice. Hope glanced toward him and he was looking right at her.

“It is a great place. You should definitely visit one day.” She smiled at him but made the mistake to look at Josie next to him who wanted to murder Hope with her eyes. She quickly looked away, not to make any eye contact with either of them. She was looking at Lizzie and MG now. They seemed to be really comfortable with each other. Perhaps they were dating… though Lizzie mentioned meeting with her friends, there was no word of boyfriend. “And how do you guys know each other?” Hope asked curiously.

“We went to high school together… boarding school to be more specific.” Lizzie added.

“Wow, that’s interesting. Somewhere in this area?” Hope guessed, that’s why they all stayed together.

“Yeah, in a small town not far from here, called Mystic Falls.” Raf answered.

“Mystic Falls?” Hope said, very surprised.

“You heard of it?” Landon asked her. She almost answered truthfully for him, that she had some family from there, but she just couldn’t. She had to be more careful than that. So, she looked in his eyes and lied.

“No, never heard of it.” Hope smiled. “But it’s really awesome you guys stayed together after graduation.”

“Yeah, well. Landon is my brother, she’s with Jo. Jo is Lizzie’s sister who is stuck with MG. So, I guess we are all kinda stuck together.” Raf answered. Yeah it did make sense, though Hope had no idea what she was doing there. They seemed to be a very close group like a family… She felt so out of place.

“Did you go to high school in New Orleans? I’m sure you had your own group there.” Lizzie asked.

“Oh, I didn’t really… I was homeschooled.” Hope added quietly, and everyone stayed quiet… except Josie.

“Well, that makes sense.” Josie added and Hope looked at her confused. “You blush like a little girl when a pretty boy smiles at you. You come here with your big fleshy car showing off your daddy’s money. You are the type of girl who had everything in her life served on a silver platter. You look so innocent and cute… I’m pretty sure you had no real experience of life, you had it easy and pretty sure you are still living off your parents’ money.”

“Josie!” Lizzie scolded her looking angry at her sister. Hope frankly couldn’t say a word. She had no idea what her problem was. But Josie hated Hope and had no right to talk about her parents or her situation. Hope was hurt and mad. Her first instinct was to attack her with magic… obviously she couldn’t do that… but her words stuck somehow. She couldn’t even defend herself, just sat there with her mouth open.

“Oh, and do you wanna know why you are really here?” Josie spoke again…to Hope. She didn’t wait for her to respond, and she couldn’t anyway. “My sister wanted to prove she is doing fine without me but her ultimate goal was to make me jealous and make me go back to our apartment. You are just her prop in her usual games… we all know her. You are only going to stay at our apartment until you serve your purpose to her. We have no desire to be your friend… Lizzie has no desire to be your friend. We keep to ourselves, we don’t get involved with your kind.”

“Jo, that’s enough” Landon interrupted her mean speech. Hope just looked at Lizzie and saw it on her face that her sister was right. She brought her there to get her jealous… well at least it worked for her. So Hope just stood up from the table.

“I don’t need any of this. I’ll be out of your apartment by tomorrow.” She said it very calmly despite she was raging and hurt inside, and with that Hope left the coffee shop.

She was going to get into her car when she realized her keys were with Lizzie. Damn! She couldn’t go back there. While she was thinking what the hell she should do, Lizzie ran following after her.

“You have my keys.” Hope said and Lizzie handed them over to her. Hope opened the car, ready to leave finally.

“Hope, wait. I’m sorry.” Lizzie said but she didn’t care. Hope just wanted to be as far from them as possible. At this point she didn’t even know why she wanted to go to school with humans. She sat in the car, and Lizzie opened the passenger door and sat next to her.

“What the hell?” Hope yelled.

“You are my ride home.” She said and Hope rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure your boyfriend would be happy to take you home.” Hope said with anger.

“Hope, please… I’m really sorry about all of this. I don’t know what’s Josie’s problem, she was out of line. She’s not like this usually… and maybe some parts were true about what she said… about me. But I do like you and I’d like for you to stay. It’s a good apartment Hope, you won’t find a place like this around here.” She smirked. All Hope wanted was to go to bed and sleep. She just needed her soulmate’s comfort. She knew she would feel much better with him around.

“Fine, I drive you.” That’s all Hope said. She turned the music on real loud in the car and started to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Josie, I promise she won't stay annoying forever...


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home, Hope locked herself into her room. She felt so stupid to think she would have any friends there… and on the first day. They didn’t know her at all, but they knew she was different, that she didn’t belong to them. Josie said they wouldn’t get involved with someone like her. She surely didn’t mean with a tribrid. Was Hope really that unlikable? Was it because she was homeschooled or because her family was wealthier? Was it because of Josie's boyfriend? Landon. He was attractive and Hope felt this weird calmness when she looked into his beautiful eyes… and yes, she probably looked really flushed, but she didn’t flirt with him or anything… she would never do that with someone in a relationship. She didn’t even know how to flirt. Hope had one boyfriend three years ago and he only dated her because his mother told him to… and lastly, she didn’t even want any boyfriend. Well, she only wanted one… but she knew finding him would be time consuming. But Hope was patient and surely wouldn’t waste her time on boys like Landon… boys that would date with such an annoying girl as Josie. The thought ran through her mind that perhaps she should tell Lizzie to tell Josie that she wanted nothing from Landon… on the second thought, no. Hope shouldn’t tell anything to Josie. She was mean and talked about her parents like she had a right to even mention them. And saying she had it easy… how dared she assume anything on her when she clearly didn’t know her. Hope hated her. She never wanted to see her again. She won’t ever meet with their special group, she didn’t want to see any of them. Not even Lizzie, she just used Hope to get her sister’s attention. Hope didn’t care if she apologized, she’ll find a new place to stay and never have to deal with them again. Hope hated humans. She had a desire to hurt them. She kinda wished that she was a full tribrid. Maybe then she could tear Josie’s throat out without any regret.

Hope was a raging mess. She had the desire to call her dad. She wanted his comforting words… but she had to prove to him that she got it, that she could live on her own as an adult and not run to him at the first obstacle. It took hours for her to calm down and finally fell asleep.

It was the same as always. Hope was walking in the dark cold nothingness and her heart flattered when she saw the light. She walked up to him and turned herself to her human form. After the first time it happened, she never struggled with the turn anymore. His burning wings disappeared as soon as she rose to her feet. Hope was reaching for his hand immediately. She needed to feel him. She was still upset about her day and she needed his touch. She found his hand easily in the dark and tightened her grip on it. He squeezed her hand in response. It felt so goddamn good to be close to him again. Then she noticed something else… something different she didn’t notice before. He was upset too, she could feel it. Someone upset him. Someone close to him. How did she even know that? They still couldn’t talk but she just knew it. Then he let her hand go and reached for her face. He cupped it gently and looked right into her eyes. His flaming eyes met Hope’s glowing yellow ones. She could feel him hesitating for a while then he placed one of his hands lightly on her shoulder and pulled her close to his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. She had no idea how much she needed that hug. He stroked her head gently with one hand. The other hand of his slowly scraped her back with the tip of his fingers. He barely touched her. He hesitated but when Hope didn’t oppose, he opened his palm on her bare back and stroked it gently. It felt so good, she never wanted to let him go. She felt everything. Was it love? Was it crazy to love someone she never met in the flesh? To love someone, she never saw? But it was so clear… and she knew he felt the same. She felt him. He was calm and content in their embrace, just like she was. She just wished she could hug him anytime she needed him and not only in her dreams.

Hope woke surprisingly well rested early in the morning. She was going to attend her first classes later and nothing could mess with her day. She got up with that determination. She headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Lizzie was already there… Hope just didn’t want to deal with her that morning. She wanted her day to go well and if everything went as she planned, she would be out of her apartment by night. Hope had her whole afternoon free to look for rentals.

“Good morning Hope.” Lizzie greeted her with a cheery tone.

“Morning.” She replied plainly.

“I made some coffee, you are welcome to have some.” She smiled.

“I don’t drink coffee.” Hope answered as she opened the fridge door to grab some eggs to cook.

“I made pancakes… as a peace offering. You eat pancakes, right? Lizzie asked. Hope didn’t want to deal with her, but she wasn’t going to refuse fresh pancakes.

“Sure, thanks.” She said and Lizzie already made her a plate and placed it on the table. She sat by the table as well. They ate in silence for a while. Hope didn’t know her that well, but she was sure Lizzie wouldn’t take the silence for long.

“So, what’s your plans for today?” She asked as Hope expected.

“I’ll have classes in the morning, then I’ll look for an apartment to rent later in the afternoon.”

“Hope, please don’t leave. I already said how sorry I am.” Lizzie bagged. Hope didn’t understand why she wouldn't just let her go. Perhaps she felt bad about it… but still…

“I don’t want to come between you and your sister and she clearly doesn’t approve of me.”

“My sister has no right to tell me who my friends are and who I am sharing the apartment with. I will handle her, just please stay.” Lizzie was still trying. She just didn’t let it go.

“Isn’t this her apartment as well?” Hope asked. Josie mentioned ‘our’ apartment the day before…

“It’s not ours honestly. It’s our uncle’s place. His wife studied here and they bought this place many years ago. They usually rent it out to students, but this year they were kind enough to let us stay here. The same uncle I got my car from.” Lizzie laughed.

“It’s still in your family and as I said I am not getting into family business.” Hope stated firmly.

“He’s not really our uncle… He’s a friend of our parents. Hope, I’d really like for you to stay, but if you hate it here that much… or hate me or my sister that much, I understand. I just want you to know how sorry I am about all of this.” She sounded honest and Hope nodded then got up from the table. Hope washed the dishes in silence and Lizzie let her be this time. She didn’t say a thing. Soon Hope gathered her stuff for her class and left the apartment.

The classes went by quickly. Hope loved everything so far. The classes were interesting, the teachers seemed to be really into art, and she couldn’t wait to learn from them more. The other students seemed nice, but Hope didn’t want to be friendly with anyone anymore. She learned her lesson with Josie, Lizzie and the others. There was no use to get involved with humans. So, she just kept to herself. Around lunchtime, she found a small place at campus to grab some food. She sat alone at a booth while she was looking through the apartment ads on her phone. She couldn’t believe how her opinion would change just in a day. She was actually excited to have a roommate before. Now, she just wanted to be alone, to rent a whole apartment just for herself. She did save a couple ads she liked. Hope was so engaged in the apartment searching that she barely noticed someone saying hi to her. She looked up as her eyes met an unforgettable pair of green eyes.

“Hey.” Hope greeted him.

“Hope. Right?” He asked and she nodded. “Do you mind if I sit?” Landon asked with a sandwich in his hand.

“No.” She said quietly, though she knew it wasn’t a good idea to be friendly with these humans.

“I’m really glad I saw you here. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. Josie was out of line. She is very stressed lately.” He tried to explain his girlfriend’s behavior.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say, Landon. You don’t need to apologize for anything, and I don’t expect your girlfriend would ever do so.” Hope shrugged as Josie’s words came back to her. It still hurt and her soulmate was far in her dreams to give her a comforting hug.

“Still… I feel awful about it. She said some very cruel stuff to you, it wasn’t right. I just want to make sure you are okay.” He sounded honest about it, but Hope wanted to snap at him and tell him to go to hell together with her annoying girlfriend. She wanted to tell him that she fantasized about murdering Josie last night… but somehow she couldn’t. Why did he even care?

“I’m fine.” Hope said as she looked into his eyes.

“Good, that’s good… umm… Lizzie said you are an art student?” He asked. Now he wanted to make a conversation? And why did Lizzie talk to him about her?

“Yep. You?” She asked to keep the conversation. She didn’t want to seem too interested, but honestly she wanted to know more about him.

“I take classes like occult studies or supernatural history… I know I’m kind of a nerd.” He laughed.

“Are they teaching that kind of stuff here?” Hope asked, truly surprised. She was very curious how accurate these classes were.

“Yeah, you know… not real history, it’s like how the stories came to be about different kinds of supernatural creatures like werewolves, vampires and a bunch of others.” He explained. He was either the biggest nerd or he really believed in this stuff… or maybe he could be one.

“That sounds really interesting… wonder what the stories about vampires.” Hope chuckled. And she really wanted to know if they teach about her family in those classes.

“It’s actually a very intriguing story. If you are really interested, you should check out the classes if it’s not interfering with yours.” He said and she seriously thought about it. She was interested in what they were teaching and what kind of students were going to these classes.

“Maybe I will, you really piqued my interest Landon.” She smiled at him genuinely.

“Right. See you around then.” He smiled back and left the table.

After he left she checked the classes he mentioned on her phone and signed up for one for the next week. Then she called a couple of the apartments that she liked and made appointments for the afternoon to check them out. To her disappointment all of them were awful. They were small and smelly and dark. Hope couldn’t possibly paint in those conditions. It was very late when she got back to Lizzie’s apartment. When she opened the door, she found Lizzie and MG watching a movie in the living room. They looked really sweet cuddling on the couch. Hope tried to be super quiet, didn’t want to bother, but MG turned around greeting her, then Lizzie paused the movie.

“You wanna join us? We are watching Iron Man 3.” Lizzie asked.

“No, thanks... I have some stuff to do…” Hope lied. She didn’t really want to bother them and the last thing she wanted was to spend time with Lizzie.

“So you didn’t find a new place I guess.” Lizzie said, smirking.

“I’ll find something sooner or later.” Hope answered then disappeared in her room and locked the door behind herself.

She went over her notes from her classes then read a book until she fell asleep on it.

Finally, she was in her dream. She longed for him all day. Everything happened the same as always. She was standing there, with him in the dark. He reached for her arm, his touch sent shivers down her spine as always. She loved his touches, she wished he’d touch her more intensely. She needed passion and intimacy. Hope reached for his face, touching his cheeks then his lips. She needed more of him, she couldn’t stand it any longer. She grabbed onto his neck and got on her tiptoes, so she could be as close to his face as possible. She could feel his breath on her lips. He was so close, they were almost one. Hope got slightly closer, just barely touching his lips with hers. She could almost taste him. She then pressed her lips to his with more force. His full lips were warm and soft and it tasted perfect. He opened his lips slightly and kissed her back. She trembled at the feeling of their lips connecting in such way. He placed one hand on her waist and one on her back for support. She was thankful for that, she wasn't sure if she could stand straight in the trans she was feeling. She dug into his soft hair as she kissed him with more passion. He responded the same way as he kissed with more intensity, pulling her body as close to his as it was possible. He grazed her lips with his toung gently and in response Hope opened her mouth welcoming him inside. Their tongue met in fierce passion and the sweet sensation made something inlighten within Hope. She wanted more, more of the feeling he offered. He broke the kiss panting heavily. It was probably the first sound she heard of him make. She was out of breath too, but she still wanted him, she wanted his lips on hers. Then he attacked her jaw with soft, wet kisses. He traced the kisses down her neck. Her breathing got faster and heavier as he found her pulse point and started sucking on it. 

With a loud gasp Hope woke up. She was sweaty and her sheets all scattered below her. She needed more time with him, she was extremely aroused, needing a release from all the tension. She wanted to return to him. Why was she always waking up at the worst time? Perhaps he was sleeping too, maybe he woke up, and without him Hope was unable to stay in their dream. Not much time passed when Hope fell asleep again, hoping they could continue where they were. Unfortunately the rest of her night was quiet and dreamless.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope woke up early in the morning, following her intense night. She took a quick shower, dressed in a tank top and sweatpants and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. It was really early, Lizzie was still asleep. But Hope’s luck didn't last long. Lizzie greeted Hope with a good morning as she sat at the table hugging a hot tea. 

“I just made some eggs, you are welcome to have some.” Hope said, pointing at the leftover on the stove.

“Thanks.” She smiled and made a plate to herself then sat down by the table.

“Alone? Your boyfriend didn’t say?” Hope asked her.

“Wouldn’t want to keep you up all night… the walls are thin.” She giggled and Hope made a disgusted face. “He’s not really my boyfriend…I’m not really sure what we are.” Lizzie shrugged.

“What do you mean? You seemed to be really comfortable around each other. What’s keeping you?” Hope asked curiously.

“I have plans for my future, and if I was with him…” She sighed kinda sadly. “ with him I couldn’t live the life that I want. It’s difficult… he’s my soulmate, it’s hard to keep the distance.” She smiled sadly.

“Are you serious? Do you know how lucky you are? Finding him at such a young age…” Hope was truly surprised. She wondered what plans Lizzie had that was more important than her happiness.

“I know… it’s so surreal. He was into me all through high school while I kinda ignored him. On my eighteenth birthday I posted my mark on Instagram. I honestly don’t know why people are so private about them. I wanted to find my soulmate as soon as possible… and turned out we knew each other already… I do love him, but I have to decide for myself how I want to live, and I need time for that.” She explained. She posted her mark on Instagram. Not many people did that. If someone had the courage it usually went viral. But Lizzie was totally that person. Hope felt kinda bad for her that she was for some reason disappointed at the result. But she felt for MG more… poor guy. Hope just nodded in understanding then gathered the dishes to wash.

“I like your mark though..very unique.” Lizzie said and suddenly Hope’s heart just stopped, and she started sweating. She looked down at her chest, but it was completely covered with the top.

“What??” She asked anxiously.

“On your shoulder. Looks like a moon or something. I’m sorry, didn’t want to pry or anything… I get that most people are very protective about it, but you have it on display… I can show mine if that would make you feel better.” She said and Hope sighed with relief. It was just her birthmark… Hope didn’t even think about it, but maybe if someone had a bigger birthmark that actually had a recognizable shape, people could think it was a soulmate mark. Hope didn’t mind Lizzie thinking that was it. At least she wouldn’t think Hope was a freak with the weird mark.

“Oh yeah…I didn't realize it was visible.” Hope smiled. “You don’t have to show me yours.” She said but Lizzie already started to undress, taking her pants off. Her mark was on her thigh. Looked like a ring of some sort. Like a simple jewelry, but there were some cravings on the outside. Hope couldn't make out if it was a writing or something else on it and she started to feel embarrassed staring at her thighs.

“Pretty.” Hope smiled at her, then she left for her room to get ready for the day.

Hope got dressed and started on her makeup, when her phone started to ring relentlessly. She already knew who it was… every morning like clockwork, her dad called her and every morning Hope ignored it. He would try later in the evening as well, but at least he didn't bother her during the day anymore. Truthfully, Hope had a hard time ignoring him. They used to talk every day. She missed their conversations, she missed his stories, she missed training with him and painting with him. She couldn't stand the relentless ringing anymore and picked up the phone.

“Hi dad.” She said in a quiet tone.

“Hope! Sweetheart! It’s really you. It’s so good to hear your voice finally.” He didn't sound mad or angry at her. He sounded relieved.

“I’m sorry I ignored you, but I texted you that I was fine… and I really need some independence.” Hope explained, hoping her father would understand. He made a frustrated sound and Hope knew he didn't agree with her.

“I found a dream witch. She would help find whoever is behind your terrors. You need to come home sweetheart.” Klaus replied in a collected tone but Hope could hear it in his voice it was difficult for him to keep his calm.

“I don't have any terrors dad. In fact, the dreams are all gone. You don't need to worry about it. I just want to go to college like everyone my age does.” She lied to him, but it was necessary and she didn't want to get into another fight.

“Is that so?” He asked in a doubtful tone. “I still think you should come home. I didn't go after you, I knew you needed space and time to cool off, but I think it’s time sweetheart. Especially, considering the place you chose for your studies. It’s not safe there, you have no idea how many enemies I have around there.”

“Dad, you have enemies everywhere. I actually like this college, the classes are great. I can take care of myself!” Hope said sternly, hoping her dad would let her stay.

“Hope, listen to me!” Klaus started to raise his voice. “You never took care of yourself in your life. You didn't magically turn into an adult just because you are eighteen. You are a child, my child! And I am responsible for your safety. I want you to come home!” 

“Dad, I don't want to argue! Please understand that I need to be here. I can feel it in my gut that being here is the right choice for me now. I promise I won’t ignore your calls and update you on everything you want to know, just please don't make me go home.” Hope said firmly but maintained her tone, she really didn't want to fight with her dad. She heard a frustrated grunt from Klaus, he was trying hard too not to yell at her.

“I need to hear your voice every day! And if you see something suspicious, anything out of the ordinary call me immediately! And please let me know if your dreams are returned. I don't want to take any chances. I can’t lose you Hope.” His voice changed to rather emotional at the end and Hope softened at his words too.

“You will never lose me. I’m always going to be your daughter whether we are in the same house or on opposite sides of the world.” Hope tried to calm her dad.

“I love you Hope.” 

“Love you too dad.” And with that they hang up the phone. Hope was happy they sorta made up and Klaus let her stay, although she knew he never really let things go. It won’t be easy with him, but daily calls won’t be the worst. Hope can use the love and support of her dad.

Hope’s days went by quickly with classes and painting. She didn’t find any suitable apartment in a week and Hope started to give it up. On the other hand she got along with Lizzie pretty well… as long as she didn’t bring up her annoying sister in their conversations. Hope never accompanied her anymore when she met with her friends, Lizzie always asked her though, if she wanted to join. Hope’s nights were harder. She decided she didn't want to go too far in their dream, that if they make that final step it should be in the real world. They made out sometimes, but Hope always stopped when it started to get too intense and her soulmate was always respectful about it. But it also made Hope extremely sexually frustrated. She went for wolf runs twice within one week. Perhaps it wasn't the safest, but the run and the hunt always granted her some physical release.

Her first supernatural history class was a week later. Hope was really curious what they could teach. She learned a lot about the subject from her own family. She enjoyed their stories, especially if it involved them. Some stories were gruesome and especially her dad wasn’t always the light of those stories, but whatever Hope’s father did he always did it to protect their family. 

There were some students in the classroom when Hope arrived. She sat in a back seat, far away from everyone. It wasn’t her goal to make friends there. The professor walked in and he wasn’t alone. He was with Landon… and Josie. If she knew Josie was going to be there, she would never have applied for this class. Landon didn’t bother her. At least he was nice to her, but it didn’t mean she wanted to be friends or anything. He had a very positive and calming vibe which sometimes made Hope think about him in the past week, and yes, she thought he was attractive. Not in the way people usually call hot or sexy. But he was beautiful in every way. Hope had to stop her thoughts as she was staring at him and Josie already noticed her. Josie looked at her like she could read her thoughts, murdering Hope with her eyes already. Then Landon noticed Hope and smiled at her. Hope didn’t smile back, and looked away. She just wanted to stay as far away from them as possible. She just paid attention to the professor. He was older, about fifty or so. He wrote down his name. It was Alaric Saltzman. What a weird name. Then she realized it was Lizzie’s last name as well. She noted to herself to ask her later on any relations. To her surprise Landon and Josie made their way to her seat and they sat next to Hope. Well Landon sat next to her and Josie sat by him. They both said hi. Landon smiling and Josie with a death glare. Hope just said hi then tried to pay attention to the teacher and nothing else.

He spoke of some ancient witches and covens… It was interesting, Hope didn’t know too much of other covens than the witches of New Orleans, only about some her family members talked about. When the professor talked about Bennett witches, Hope recognized that name. Her dad talked about them being really powerful. Professor Saltzman did know what he was talking about. Although he did use words like ‘according to the legends’ he seemed like he truly believed in the supernatural. Hope wondered if Lizzie was related to him and what she knew.

After the class was over, Hope quickly packed her stuff to leave as soon as possible. She rushed to the door but Landon ran after her and stopped her.

“I’m sorry, I’m in a hurry.” Hope lied. She did not want another encounter with Josie, and she stood right behind Landon.

“You just dropped this.” He handed Hope her sketchbook. He looked at Hope with big curious eyes, then he took a glance at the sketchbook. Hope looked at him impatiently to let the book go. There were scribbles on the cover of everything including a pair of burning wings, but it surely meant nothing to him. He finally let it go and Hope quickly put the sketchbook in her bag. She was ready to leave when he stopped her again. “Wait! Please.” Landon said then he looked at his girlfriend suggestively. Josie sighed loudly.

“Look, Hope… Right? I’m sorry for what I said last week. My sister seems to like you, so yeah… I’m sorry, okay?” She said without any sincerity. Hope chuckled, she obviously apologized to Lizzie’s and perhaps Landon’s pressure.

“Wow. Thanks Josie.” Hope rolled her eyes then left.

Hope had classes all day, she was pretty tired by the time she got back to the apartment. When she entered, to her surprise Lizzie’s whole gang was in the living room. MG, Raf, Josie and Landon too. Hope said hi to them politely, but she just wanted to disappear in her room. Lizzie rushed to her, grabbed her arm and dragged Hope to the living room, and pushed her onto the couch.

“I heard you and Jo made up.” Lizzie said in her usual cheery voice.

“I apologized!” Josie corrected her sister. Hope really didn’t want to get into this, so she just tried her hardest to fake a smile at Josie who sat next to Landon. Landon glanced at Hope with a sweet smile. Hope wanted to respond with a smile but she didn't want any more drama with Josie, so she just ignored Landon completely.

Then Raf suddenly sat next to her, putting his arm around Hope’s shoulder. She jumped slightly at the surprise.

“So, have you found your soulmate yet? You wanna see my mark, see if we match?” He asked in a disturbingly seductive way. Hope froze suddenly, didn’t know how to respond. She was not expecting this from him, but luckily Lizzie came to her rescue.

“She’s not your soulmate. I saw her mark, it’s on her shoulder. So, scoot.” She said tapping his arms. 

“It doesn’t mean we can’t hang out. Look at Lan and Jo.” He said then Hope looked at Landon who was looking at Hope with confused, disappointed eyes. Hope kinda wished she knew what he was thinking.

“I’m not interested.” Hope said shyly as she tried to move away from Raf’s arms. Lizzie hit his arm firmly and he finally left, Lizzie sitting at his place.

“Fine, we are leaving anyway. Sorry Hope.” Raf winked at Hope. He was handsome but really not her type.

Raf, MG and Landon said their goodbyes and left. They had boy’s night, leaving Josie at the apartment. Hope wasn’t happy about it, but she was planning to lock herself into her room and leave the sisters to do whatever.

“So, Josie told me you took one of our dad’s classes today.” Lizzie said as Hope was about to get up and leave, but now she was quite curious.

“Your dad? Professor Saltzman is your dad?” She asked and they nodded. “Yeah, it was very interesting to be honest.”

“You interested in tales about made up mythical creatures?” Lizzie chuckled.

“Yeah, kinda… I like that stuff…” Hope said vaguely. “So how come your dad is teaching supernatural history here?”

“Oh, he was always into that kind of stuff. Our parents founded the boarding school in Mystic Falls, where we went for high school… but financially it’s a mess. They are struggling to keep it up, without any reliable sponsors. My mom is there as headmistress now, while our dad is teaching here. It’s kind of embarrassing, but he makes better money here than in our rundown boarding school… and we get a scholarship as family members of the faculty.” Lizzie explained.

“Oh, I see… he did seem to be into this supernatural stuff. He talked about these witches like he truly believed what he was saying.” Hope said. She was curious where the Saltzmans stood in the subject. Their dad was very enthusiastic. They both laughed… like a very forced fake laugh.

“He’s that much of a nerd I guess.” Josie answered.

“But you attended, it must interest you too.” Hope replied to Josie.

“We heard these stories growing up, nothing new he could say… but if I have an open schedule, I like to go assist dad if he needs me, or just spend some time with my boyfriend.” Josie shrugged.

“Wait til he gets to the werewolf or vampire stories… he could be really passionate about them.” Lizzie giggled.

“Can’t wait!” Hope said kinda sarcastically. She was curious but dreaded what he could possibly say about her family regarding the vampires… and the werewolf curse, she just hoped he wouldn’t get into Inadu. She felt nauseous just thinking about her.

Soon Hope excused herself. She still didn't like Josie and it was clear that she didn't like Hope either, they only tolerated each other for Lizzie. So Hope left the sisters alone and worked on some of her notes and projects then went to sleep.

Hope didn’t see him that night and it worried her. It happened sometimes… She figured they must be on a similar sleeping schedule and only saw each other when they were both asleep. So she guessed he had a long night or something, but still worried her and she missed him. Luckily the following night he returned and they made out passionately.

  
  


About a month passed like that. School during the day and passionate make out sessions at night. Lizzie and Hope actually got pretty close. They would watch movies at nights and talk about a bunch of random things… including boys. She told Hope about his past boyfriends… Hope told her about her only one and that he betrayed her, she obviously didn’t tell the whole truth. Hope talked to her about her family vaguely, and how close they were. She even told her that she lost her mom when she was fifteen. Lizzie shared some very personal stuff too… like how she struggled with her mental health. It seemed like she became someone, who Hope could actually call a friend. She liked her and she had no desire to move out anymore. 

Hope never really went out with her friends group, but she couldn't avoid them completely. They came over to their apartment sometimes to hang out and Hope didn't want to be completely rude, disappearing in her room, every time they were at their place. Hope tolerated Josie and Josie did the same thing. They didn’t really like each other, that first conversation they had probably ruined it for Hope forever… She didn't think she could ever be friends with someone like her, but they could be decent with each other. Hope got along with the boys better, especially MG because he spent the most time in their apartment. MG was super sweet, and friendly, it wasn’t hard to be around him. Raf was a little annoying, he tried to ask Hope out a couple more times but luckily it seemed like he finally understood that she wasn’t interested. And there was Landon… and Hope totally had a little crush on him. She thought about him sometimes randomly… in an unhealthy way cause he obviously had a girlfriend. She never even mentioned it to Lizzie, she wouldn’t act on it anyway, and he and Josie seemed to be happy together. Hope just thought about his beautiful green eyes, his full lips and those dark curls late at night, alone in her bed before she went to sleep. Then in her dreams she was only interested in one man…

It was an afternoon class with Professor Saltzman. Hope was pretty tired, she had art classes all day. Landon came and sat next to Hope before the class started. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Josie was in the classroom too, but she didn't come over to sit by Landon. She was going through some notes at the teacher's desk for her father. She glanced at them from time to time. Josie looked like the clingy jelous type of girlfriend, but at least she didn't want to murder Hope with her eyes anymore.

Alaric wrote vampires on the whiteboard. Landon seemed excited, but Hope was extremely nervous. And yep, the professor started with the name Mikaelson. Hope flushed and started to sweat. She thought every eye was on her and everyone knew who she really was… but it was just her imagination. She tried to collect herself and listen to what he had to say… but after a while she wished she would’ve missed the class. The original vampires. Evil, manipulative murderers who had no humanity or compassion towards anyone or anything. Their main goal was to kill, torture and cause pain to everyone around… that was some very one sided shit. Then he started talking about Klaus Mikaelson… the hybrid beast… the worst of all. The words he used and the hatred he talked with, made Hope think her dad must’ve killed someone close to him… but still it wasn’t right. He couldn’t be more wrong about him. Hope’s dad was loving, caring and very much compassionate. She made a frustrated sound when he said something of an abomination.

“Would you like to add something Miss Marshall?” Alaric asked, noticing her frustration.

“I just don’t think it’s very open minded of you to throw around phrases like abomination and beast when you truly know nothing of their lives. According to what you said he didn’t choose to be a vampire neither to be a werewolf. Saying he is an abomination is just wrong when he was clearly born into a messed up family situation.” Hope said passionately.

“Don’t forget Miss Marshall, that we talk about stories and legends.” He glanced at her curiously… she probably messed up, she should’ve just kept her mouth shut. “And according to these legends he was a beast and destroyed whole villages, murdered countless people just for his own entertainment.” He continued.

“I’m pretty sure he always had a reason. No, I am not supporting massacring whole villages or murdering people but saying he did it for fun is a bit far fetched. Also, he was a bastard child born around the 10th century. I'm pretty sure he was badly abused by her parents. Imagine growing up like that. Always being the weak, the worthless, the runt of your family then suddenly turned into a murderer by your own mother. There were no other vampires around to tell him, tell them what it meant to be one. They were alone figuring everything out. No wonder he turned out to be a little messed up.” Hope replied but she saw it in his look that he didn’t like what she had to say.

“As I said, we are talking about fictional characters. You sound like someone with a personal interest. Don’t invest yourself too much in fiction, Miss Marshall.”

“Then why do you sound like someone with a personal agenda towards Niklaus Mikaelson?” Hope asked, getting really annoyed. He looked at her quietly for a moment before he said something.

“I never mentioned that was his full name… legends and books almost always call him Klaus Mikaelson. It seems like you have done a deep research on the family Miss Marshall… Hope is it?” He asked with a smirk and Hope gulped and froze. He knew so much about her dad, he perhaps knew he had a daughter… named Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Alaric released the class but stopped Hope before she could leave the room. Landon went to greet his girlfriend with a hug after the class ended, only the four of them remained in the auditorium. Hope felt so stupid. She should have just kept quiet, but she was unable to listen to the professor insulting her family. She was nervous, but she didn't let anyone see her anxiousness. She didn’t know what the professor knew about her and according to his previous talk, he loathed her family. Alaric then looked at his daughter and Landon.

“Could you two please leave Miss Marshall and I to talk privately?” He asked them politely. Hope looked at them with begging eyes, not to leave. She wasn't sure if Alaric was an enemy of her father or not, but with Josie and Landon around she hoped Alaric wouldn't lash out or anything. Hope didn't know what to expect from him. She wasn't afraid, she was strong, she knew she could take him any moment, but the uncertainty made her very nervous. 

“I don’t know Doctor Saltzman. I don’t think she would be comfortable, I think it’s better for us to stay.” Landon said and Hope appreciated him so much at that moment. Alaric just nodded with annoyance then looked at Hope.

“I just wanted to ask you, why the deep interest in the Mikaelson family? He asked with a smirk.

“I like reading about fantasy and fiction I guess.” Hope shrugged but she knew he wouldn’t believe her. Hope could see it in his loathing eyes that he figured out who she was already.

“If you like it so much, I’m sure you heard the story that Klaus Mikaelson had a child… a daughter. Witches and the supernatural world were terrified when she was born. They said the child would destroy them all, that she would be powerful and terrifying. They say she is something else… neither a vampire or a wolf or a witch, but all. Allegedly Klaus Mikaelson kept her locked up in his New Orleans mansion… but I guess children grow up Miss Marshall and cannot be controlled by their parents anymore. Do you know how he named his daughter? It really is funny in the sense what she is supposed to be. If we call Klaus an abomination there is no word of her unnatural existence. He named her Hope… isn’t that hilarious?” He said with a nasty smile.

Hope’s expression changed. She was furious and rage started to build inside her. He was insulting her and her family for what reason? He didn't have a right to talk to her that way. Hope could show him who he was exactly assaulting, there would be no question when he would beg for his life before she tore it away. In a split second millions of ways of killing him flashed before Hope’s eyes. Then she noticed Landon and Josie standing by the professor’s desk silently, terrified. Were they terrified of her? Was Alaric provoking her to attack? With his own child in the room? He was insane and Hope could see he was only trying to prove a point. That Hope was a Mikaelson. A beast, violent monster just like her dad. So, Hope collected herself. As much as she wanted to make him suffer for his comments, she smiled at him the most innocent way.

“Well, I like my name.” Hope said quietly. It took everything to stay calm. “Is that it? You wanted to insult me? Can I go now?” She asked a little more firmly.

“Just one more thing Miss… Mikaelson.” He replied then opened his desk drawer while he looked at his daughter. “Josie, don't let her leave.” That's all Hope heard before a terrified Josie, who was holding Landon’s hand murmured a spell, which left Hope immobilized. “Perfect, thank you Josie.” He smiled and pulled out some chains from his drawer.

Hope recognized the chains immediately and not only her body, but her mind seemed to froze as well. Painful memories flooded her mind from the last time someone put on her very similar chains. It was Roman. The chains took away Hope’s magic and she was unable to save her mom’s life. Now it felt like she was unable to save her own. She blanked out completely, unable to remember the spell to undo the immobilization spell. She was supposed to know that spell, her aunt Freya taught her, but nothing came to mind. Alaric walked to her and gripped her wrist tightly, putting the chains in place. She was useless. Because of the helplessness and the painful memories of her mom’s death, tears started to burn her eyes. Then she remembered her dad’s words. Perhaps he was right, Hope wasn't ready to be independent, she was still a child. Being eighteen didn't magically turn her into an adult. All she wanted was her dad at that moment.

“What do you want with her?” Landon asked, as he watched Alaric put the chains on Hope’s wrist.

“It’s necessary. She’s dangerous.” Then he walked to his desk again and grabbed a wooden stake out. ”You heard what she is. We are doing a favor to the world. She isn't supposed to exist. Do you have any idea what she is capable of?” He looked at Landon with the stake in his hand. Landon and Josie both stared at the weapon while Hope started to cry. She was terrified, she wasn't ready to die. Not like this. She wasn't ready to become a vampire. Then professor Saltzman walked to Hope, placing the stake at her heart.

“Stop! No!” Landon yelled and pushed Alaric away from Hope with force and stood in front of her. Hope didn't see his face, but the professor looked like he stumbled with fear as he looked at the curly haired boy.

“Landon, calm down okay? I know what I’m doing. These people, the Mikaelsons, are very dangerous. We can’t let her roam around freely on campus, who knows why she is here. Probably this stake won't kill her permanently. And at least we will have a leverage over Klaus Mikaelson.” Alaric said looking at Landon, while Josie walked to him and put her hands on his arm, then she turned to Hope who was trying hard to stop crying.

“So, are you a vampire? Are you like a thousand years old?” Josie asked and Hope saw confusion in her eyes. Hope looked at her with watery eyes. She just shook her head. “What the hell are you? Why are you here? Do you want something from us?” Josie asked her suspiciously. 

“No.” Hope said in a shaking voice. “I just… I just wanted to learn art… I’m eighteen.” Hope hated herself in that moment. She was standing there unable to protect herself. Instead of fighting back she was just crying like a child. She was trained for this for her whole life. She was just a pathetic child who never lived in the real world. She was going to get killed by a useless human… well with a witch’s help, but still she felt pathetic. No, it couldn't be her. It wasn't her. She was stronger than this. She looked at Alaric with hatred in her eyes. “You know what? Screw you! I didn’t come here to harm anyone, but your narrow minded thinking would only see that I am a Mikaelson. And you know what I am proud of my name and my family. And I might not have magic right now… but if you harm me in any way you will regret it… and you know it. I won’t be a leverage over my dad. If he hears what happened here, he will make sure you suffer in his hands when you take your last breath… so I say you let me go and I’ll make sure that Niklaus Mikaelson won’t ever hear about this incident.” She wasn't proud that she threatened him with her dad, but she had to try. 

Landon turned to Hope with a sad smile, he didn't let Alaric near her again. He took off the chains then looked at Josie suggestively who unfroze the spell she put on Hope. She could've done it for herself at that point but for a moment she was distracted by Landon’s kindness. The moment Josie undid the spell Hope turned her back to them and left the classroom at once.

She ran to her car and got in, started to drive immediately. She still hated herself for showing weakness. It was the exact opposite of what she learned from her dad. She debated for a moment to just go home to New Orleans. But quickly decided against it. She couldn't prove to her dad that he was right, and she was wrong. She had to be more prepared for next time. Hope knew, she couldn't trust anyone. She was hesitant to go back to the apartment, to Lizzie. Most likely she was a witch too, just like her sister. She couldn't believe she was friends with someone who hated her family. Hope was raging and she felt like she was going to have a major breakdown, so she drove a few towns over to the middle of the woods to wolf out. She ran for a couple hours. When she felt slightly calmer, she turned back and decided to return to the apartment and face Lizzie.

Hope was nervous when she got to the apartment and her rage towards Alaric didn't completely fade with her wolf run. Hope was pretty sure Lizzie already knew what a monster she was, and she didn't want to accidently lash out on Alaric's daughter either so she thought it would be best to pack her bag and leave the Saltzmans to be. She would sleep in her car for the night and think of the possibilities the next day, when her mind would be clear.

Hope ran into her room right after she entered the apartment. She saw Lizzie vaguely, but she didn’t want to talk to her. She was throwing everything in her suitcase to finish as soon as possible. Lizzie knocked on the door.

“Hope, what the hell is going on?” Lizzie was ponding on the bedroom door. Hope didn’t answer and in response she slammed the door open.

“Hey! Privacy please!” Hope yelled at her.

“Why are you packing? You are not going anywhere!” She stated firmly.

“Believe me, you want me to go. Besides, I’m pretty sure your daddy doesn't approve of our friendship… so I’m leaving.”

“Because you’re the daughter of a scary original vampire? I don’t care about that or about what my dad thinks… yeah Josie texted me and you are not allowed to leave!”

“I… I don’t want to cause any trouble Lizzie.” Hope looked at her. She wondered if she honestly didn’t care what she was. “You know what I am?” She asked her with concern.

“You are Hope, my friend. Please let’s talk about this before you make any rushed decisions.”

“You really don’t care or you’re just trying to get to me for your father to kill me or whatever.” Hope asked her curiously. Lizzie surely wouldn’t go against her own family. Hope would never do that.

“What the hell are you talking about? He wanted to kill you? What did you do? He wouldn’t just kill someone. He wouldn’t.” Lizzie replied but she didn’t sound so sure of herself.

“Pretty much… I just… I just spoke up about my family… it doesn’t matter Lizzie.” Hope shrugged as a tear fell on her cheek when she replayed in her mind the horrible things he said. Hope quickly wiped away a tear, she didn’t want Lizzie to notice.

Then suddenly the front door opened which luckily made Lizzie distracted. Lizzie got out of the room to check who it was… when Hope heard who was at the door, she started to pack even faster. She just wanted to leave and never see them again. It was Josie and Landon.

“Is she here?” Hope heard Josie asking her sister. Why couldn’t she just leave her alone?

“Is she okay?” Landon asked in a concerned voice.

“What the hell happened? Did dad really try to kill her for speaking up in class?” Lizzie asked them as well.

“Well the reason is because she’s a Mikaelson.” Josie told her sister.

“So? Dad really tried to kill her? Without a reason?” Lizzie was getting mad.

“Yes, he did… he told very hurtful stuff to her, seemed like he wanted to provoke her. When she didn't react, he chained her and wanted to stake her. ”Landon answered Lizzie's question. Although, he left out his girlfriend helping her dad.

“What?” Lizzie replied then she ran into Hope’s room again. “Are you okay?” She asked her, concerned.

“I’m fine.” Hope said as she sat on her bed, folding some clothing to fit in the suitcase. She wasn’t. She was hurt and she was ashamed that she couldn’t protect herself… Then Josie and Landon appeared behind Lizzie at her door. “What the hell do you want? Hope snapped at them. She stood up struggling to close the suitcase.

“We were concerned about you.” Landon said and Hope just rolled her eyes. 

“Well, you don’t need to be concerned since you never have to see me again… I was so stupid to think that I could have one normal experience in my life.” Hope huffed, finally closing the suitcase.

“Hope, it’s late, please sleep on it and think this through. You don’t need to leave. I told you I don’t care about you being a Mikaelson or a hybrid or whatever you are and clearly Landon and Josie don’t care either… they wouldn’t be here. And our dad won’t ever come close to you, I promise.” Lizzie said not letting the subject go. It was late and honestly Hope just wanted to sleep after the exhausted day so perhaps she could stay one night.

“I’ll leave first thing next morning.”

“Good, we have time to change your mind then.” Lizzie smirked at her and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Now leave my room please.” Hope asked and they left, but Josie hesitated and turned back… Hope didn’t need to hear what she had to say.

“What?” Hope snapped at her as she lingered in the doorway.

“Look, I know we don’t get along that well, but I still want you to know that I am truly sorry. What my dad did was wrong, and I had no idea what was going on that’s why I helped him. I would never harm someone without a reason… and I can see how harmful it can be to judge someone without knowing them, so I am truly sorry about that time when we first met. I was wrong, I was jealous and in a very bad mood. I know it’s not an excuse, but I want you to know how awful I feel about everything. And I’d like for you to stay and I’d really like to get to know you better.”

Hope honestly didn’t expect a heartfelt apology from Josie but it felt real, not like when she tried to apologize for the first time. Hope didn’t say anything, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to forgive her. Hope just looked at her and nodded, then Josie left the room and shut the door behind herself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hope couldn’t go to sleep for hours. She was still raging and hurt about everything. Lizzie, Josie and Landon seemed honest and she was glad that they seemed to accept her. Hope didn’t want to admit, but she would miss Lizzie and their talks and laughs. And she would miss Landon and his kindness and his smile. Josie really was one lucky girl. Landon would never hurt her, even though they were not soulmates, they seemed to love each other. Hope wished she had that kind of love, or rather the kind what Lizzie and MG had for each other. She wished she knew who her soulmate was. Everything would be so much better with him. That’s how she finally fell asleep, thinking of her loving soulmate.

And soon Hope was in his arms. He was kissing her passionately while his hands gently scraped her back. She was ready. She needed something good to happen that day and she was more than ready to take it to the next level with him. As they kissed, Hope placed her hands gently underneath his shirt to feel his skin. Hope felt him shiver at her touch and he started to kiss her with more passion. Then she slowly slid his shirt upwards. He let her discard it completely. He kissed her once more fiercely as they pressed their completely naked chests together. Hope was out of breath, when she broke the kiss, panting heavily. One of his warm hands started to move from her waist, to her stomach, slowly sliding it upwards. He stopped just below her chest. Hope placed her hand on his, and moved it slowly on one of her breasts for him to touch. He was hesitant at first but then he quickly got over it and started to lead the situation completely. A quiet moan escaped her lips when he touched a sensitive spot on her chest. Hope stood on her tip toes as she kissed him. She felt something down at her core. Hope smiled in their kiss knowing he wanted her the same way she wanted him. Then he hungrily attacked her neck finding a soft spot, sucking on it with his perfect lips. All the sensations made her tremble and she couldn’t stop the sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. He then grabbed her with a little more force, holding her tight against his own body. Hope kissed him again with passion, holding onto his neck tight as she grinded against him to release some of the pressure started to build inside her. He was the one moaning now. Hope slightly giggled to finally hearing his voice. It was deep and manly. She wished they would be able to talk. His hand made his way to her bare bottom as they continued to make out. Hope hesitantly tugged on his belt. She was quite nervous about what was happening, but she wanted it, she wanted him. He then unbuckled his belt, his pants fell to the ground. He stepped out of them, then she dragged him to the ground. As they laid on the ground, he lovingly kissed and touched every part of her naked body. He touched her where no one ever had before. Her pleasure was increasing with every touch. She wanted more, she wanted all. When he stopped touching her, She let out a frustrated whine, then she could feel him getting closer, filling her. They were connected, they were one. They were as close to each other as it was possible. The first thing Hope felt was pain. She grunted lightly as she felt her insides starching with pain around him. He then gently started to comfort her with soft kisses. Soon the pain disappeared and pleasure took its place. He was sweet and very gentle with her all the way through. Hope thought he was more experienced than her, he knew what he was doing. He waited for her to finish before he let go inside of her. Hope never felt such intense pleasure in her life. Her whole body was trembling, and uncontrollable sounds left her mouth as her climax hit her. It took her some time afterwards to catch her breath again. He laid on his back, and dragged Hope onto his chest so he could hold her. His heartbeat was so beautiful and relaxing underneath her ear that she never wanted to let him go.

“God! That was a beautiful dream.” He said in his deep and… and very familiar voice. Hope quickly untangled herself from his arms and moved to a sitting position. Were they able to talk now? Was it really him? It couldn’t be… he would never do something like this… not to Josie.

“Landon?” Hope asked quietly as she stared into his burning eyes, the only thing she could see of him. There was a moment of silence before he talked.

“Hope?” He said in a surprised voice as he sat up beside her.

“This isn’t right. You have a girlfriend.” She said it as she was on the verge of crying. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be.

“It’s a dream...” He replied.

“A very real dream. What happened was real Landon. Maybe we are in a dream but it was very real.” Hope said as she felt her eyes burning with tears.

“Oh, I know what it is. My subconscious is guilty about a sex dream… it’s probably you Hope, because of everything that happened recently, and you were on my mind.” He explained.

“What?? What the hell are you talking about? We have been meeting here for months now. You are my soulmate!” Hope stated firmly as she cried.

“Look, I know what’s real and what isn’t. I have known this place since I was a kid. It is my dream place. I don’t know what all the darkness is, but I always end up in here. I had plenty of dreams, nightmares and desires fulfilled here, but none of it was real.” Landon explained, while Hope was extremely confused.

“But, you are my soulmate.” Hope repeated herself now quietly with a choked sob.

“I guess I was wishing subconsciously for a soulmate. I wanted to feel more and once you appeared in my dreams… first as a wolf, then you showed more and more of yourself... I started to feel as you were my soulmate. But I know it was all me… it’s not really you, Hope. And I do find Hope to be a beautiful person inside and out, and I just found out recently that she is also a wolf, so probably my subconscious finally decided to give you or her a face… well rather a voice. I can’t believe I just explained this to myself.” He said with a sigh.

Hope just didn’t know what to say, how to convince him. He really thought this was just a sex dream. Did he not feel any of those strong emotions around her what she felt around him? Did she misread the situation completely? Then why did she suddenly spend every night in his weird dark dream place since her birthday? They were probably soulmates. No, not probably. She was sure about it, they were soulmates. She could feel it for months. Why did he have a dream place, Hope never heard of such a thing. And what was the wings and the fire in his eyes about?

“What are you Landon?” Hope asked after a long silence, when she finally collected herself and stopped crying.

“Fine, I play along… though Josie constantly has sex dreams too… and I am the one feeling guilty about a dream.” He sighed. “I am a phoenix.”

“A phoenix? What does that even mean? Is that why you have the burning wings and eyes?” Hope asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m immortal, I can fly… I can manipulate fire in any way, it’s pretty cool.” He chuckled.

“You were born like this? This dream place is a part of it?”

“Yeah, I was born like this. I don’t know who or what my father was, and my mother was a human and she left me after I was born. I died three years ago, then I resurrected from my ashes for the first time. That’s when Dr. Saltzman found me and took me into their school. Since then I have died several times. I always came back. As for this place, I have no idea what it is and why am I here every night. But as I said it’s a part of my life since I remember.” He explained

“You are really unique. Maybe that’s why we are soulmates. We are both one of our kinds, no one else is like us… maybe that’s why I ended up here with you since my eighteenth birthday.” Hope wondered out loud.

“That’s a nice thought. Really. But we are not soulmates. Hope and I are not soulmates. I am pretty sure about that.”

“I can tell you what your mark is and where it is. It’s different and unique. Just like you and me.” She replied quickly.

“Of course, you can tell… you are me. My subconscious. I get it. I feel guilty but I can’t stop my dreams. I would never hurt Jo. I would never do something like this in real life. This was just sex… a sex dream. Nothing more.”

“It was my first time… it felt real to me.” Hope said and felt her eyes burning again with tears.

“Probably that’s how I imagined you…” He answered simply.

“So, you don’t have any feelings for me? You don’t have these overwhelming emotions every time we touch?” She asked him, crying.

“Please stop this. I already told you, I longed for the feeling of a soulmate. I made it up. I made you up. I guess I was jealous of MG and Lizzie. Even though they try not to embrace their relationship fully, you can just see the love and the passion in their eyes. I just wanted to feel the way about someone how MG feels and talks about Lizzie. And yes, you achieved your goal… now I feel extremely guilty.”

“Will you believe me if I’d show you my mark in the real world?” Hope asked sobbing.

“Of course, I would, but that will never happen.” He answered with a tone of sadness in his voice.

And that was when Hope woke up sobbing in her bed. It was still the middle of the night. Hope hugged her pillow, crying while she thought about everything that happened in her dream. It was him, it was Landon and she was so sure that he was her soulmate. She was attracted to him already, it made sense… but his reaction didn't. He said he was wishing for a soulmate, but not for Hope, obviously. She started to shake as her sobs were getting more intense. Then she felt a slight uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen. She sat up in her bed and switched on the light on the bedside table. She was pretty sure, what they did earlier affected her physically as well, like when his wings burned her. And now she just lost her virginity in a dream and he didn’t even want her… not the real her anyway. 

Hope walked out of her room and headed to the bathroom. That’s when she saw him, she saw Landon sleeping peacefully on the couch. Landon stirred in his sleep and Hope quickly entered the bathroom before she would break crying again. They probably stayed the night. Josie most likely slept in Lizzie’s room with her sister. Thank god… If Landon and Josie were sleeping together Hope would feel a thousand times worse than she already did. The only way he’d believe her if she’d show him her mark… if she’d tell him that it was all real. She had to do it… but he didn’t want her. He found her attractive enough to have a sex dream. That’s all… he would be so disappointed if he knew Hope was his soulmate. He was clear that he didn’t want her, he didn’t want Hope to be his soulmate. Was it possible for soulmates to have one sided feelings? Maybe for her, because she was such a freak already. As she walked back to her room after she finished in the bathroom, she glanced at him once more. He was so beautiful sleeping there. So peaceful. Was he still in that dark place? She wondered. Then she couldn't stop thinking about the way he touched her and kissed her. How their bodies melted together as they made love. For him it was just a horny dream. So, she quickly entered her room and locked the door. She got into bed, hugged her pillow and cried and thought about the previous few hours and how screwed everything was around her. She had until morning to figure out what to do. Leave Lizzie and Landon and never look back? Or stay and fight for her soulmate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads and comments on previous chapters, I really appreciate it!   
> Sorry that the previous chapter was a little depressing... this won't be a happy one either.  
> I guess it's time to put angst in the tags...

Somewhere between feeling sorry for herself and thinking about the possible outcomes of the future, Hope fell asleep. She woke up pretty late in the morning and she still had no idea what she was supposed to do. She woke feeling grouchy and exhausted. She made her way to the kitchen. She was in her pajamas, She made no effort to get herself ready. Lizzie and Josie were already in the kitchen.

“Good morning” Lizzie greeted Hope, and her cheery tone hurt the tribrid’s ears.

“We made you breakfast.” Josie added and gestured toward the table which was filled with waffles, pancakes and bacon.

“Why would you do that?” Hope whined.

“Just to show you how much we appreciate you being here. Now come on, eat. I made some tea as well.” Lizzie said and grabbed Hope’s arms dragging her to the table to sit. Lizzie and Josie sat by her. Meanwhile, Landon just got out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

“Morning Hope.” He looked at her and Hope could see his pale cheeks turning slightly pink. After what they did last night it was no wonder… then he made his way to the table, and sat next to Josie, and his girlfriend gave him a quick peck on his lips. Hope felt sick of the thought about what they did while he had a girlfriend and still, she was overwhelmed with jealousy and heartache.

“Did you sleep well?” Lizzie asked.

“No, I had an awful night.” Hope answered honestly. Well, it was good right until she found out Landon was her soulmate and he wanted nothing of her.

“Let’s make your day better then. Let’s go out, do some shopping. Maybe later at night we can go out dancing. What do you say?” Lizzie asked cheerfully and Hope just made a painful expression.

“I’d rather stay in, watch a movie.” Hope whined.

“Good, we can do that too. As long as you are staying.” Lizzie smiled. Hope honestly didn’t know what she wanted to do. She wanted to leave because of everything that happened with Alaric and she also wanted to stay close to Landon, but it felt so wrong. She already felt like a homewrecker and watching him with Josie was just painful.

The breakfast looked very appetizing, but Hope couldn’t eat anything. She drank some tea and that was all she had that morning. She just sat there in silence watching Lizzie and Josie banter about something and watching Josie and Landon being cute and affectionate with each other. Hope excused herself after a while. She just couldn’t stomach it anymore. She crawled back into her bed, she wasn’t in a mood for anything. After an hour or so she heard knocking on the door. When she didn’t react Lizzie opened the door and walked in the room.

“So, we decided on Wonder Woman. You coming?” Lizzie asked as she pulled Hope’s soft blanket off her.

“Hey!” She yelled.

“You can bring your blankie.” She said, pulling Hope up by her arm. “Come on, Hope. I know It was messed up what my dad did. I am so sorry about that and I won’t ever forgive him. I know you are hurt, but please see that we are trying to make it better for you. We’d really like you to stay and hang out with us.”

“It’s not just about that.” Hope said, still not wanting to get up but then she immediately regretted it. There was no way she could talk to Lizzie about what happened. She’d hate her for hurting Josie.

“Then what? Something else happened?” She asked curiously.

“No, doesn’t matter. Let’s go watch that movie.” Hope grabbed her soft blanket and they made their way to the living room. Hope sat on the couch wrapping herself in the blanket. She was still in her pajamas, she never even brushed her hair but she didn’t care. She didn’t even want to be pretty in front of Landon. That’s all he thought of her anyway… he thought he had that kind of dream of Hope because she was attractive to him… maybe. He said he thought she was beautiful… inside and out, but what did that even mean. He didn’t even know her. But he should, he should feel the same way as she did. They were soulmates afterall, Hope was sure about that. She thought a lot about it being a one sided thing. Was it possible? They both were so unique, so many things happened so far that wouldn’t happen with other soulmates… maybe that was it. He never felt anything real. His little dreamworld was a fun thing but he never wanted anything in real life. He would never want Hope, and he had Josie anyway. And they looked so happy together, they really loved each other. Hope watched them as they sat on the loveseat in each other’s arm. They were so loving and affectionate. She would never ruin that for them. She would never hurt them. There was a moment when they paused the movie. Josie took a bathroom break and Lizzie went to grab some snacks. It was just Landon and Hope staying at their spots. She stared at him, taking everything in about him. He looked at her with anticipation. Maybe he had a slight doubt about himself, that it wasn’t a dream after all. Perhaps he was waiting for her to say something. In the dream, Hope told him she would show him her mark in the real world and then he’d believe her. It was so easy. She just needed to say something, anything, or pull off her shirt a little to show the mark. But what would happen if she did? He still wouldn’t want to be with Hope, but it would likely ruin his and Josie’s relationship. Lizzie, her only real friend, would surely hate Hope for hurting her sister and didn’t even want to think about what Alaric Saltzman would do. So, she turned away from him and stayed silent until the girls returned to continue the movie.

Hope stayed. She didn’t know why, everything in her thoughts was against it but she stayed anyway. Couple weeks passed, she returned to her art classes and never visited Professor Saltzman’s class anymore. She was always on the edge of her seat and always looked over her shoulder, but there were no red flags, it seemed like she could avoid Alaric. Lizzie didn’t talk to his dad since the whole thing happened, and Hope and Lizzie were in a better place than ever. Hope could be honest about who she was, and Lizzie could open up more about herself too. As Hope suspected, she was a witch, a siphon witch just like her sister. Even though their friendship flourished, Hope didn't like to hang out with their friends group. Hope had a hard time coming up with excuses with Lizzie. They all accepted Hope and it turned out every single one of them was supernatural. Raf was a wolf, Landon of course a Phoenix which she knew already, and MG was a vampire. That’s why Lizzie was hesitant to truly embrace their relationship. He loved MG and didn’t mind him being a vampire, but she had a plan to have a big happy family. She wanted children together with her soulmate. Hope really felt for her, because she would never have that with MG, and she had to choose to give up on her dreams of a family or to be with her soulmate. Either way it was going to hurt her.

Hope’s nights were difficult, because the dreams didn’t stop. But she could avoid him. She never turned to her human form anymore and she ran in the cold darkness. Ran as far away from his warm light as it was possible. It worked, they haven’t interacted anymore, not in their dreams anyway. In real life they had to. Hope’s feelings were so clear towards him. He was her soulmate and she was in love with him. There was nothing she could do about it. Hope had a really hard time in their group, she just couldn't be around Josie and Landon. Every time he kissed Josie, Hope felt a sharp knife stabbing through her heart. She tried every excuse to avoid them, but when they hung out in their apartment, there was no escape from the pain. But she had to live without him, she had to accept that he didn’t love her back. Perhaps this was how her dad felt all the time. Longing for a love he could never have. 

It was a Friday, Hope entered the apartment after she finished school for the week.

“We are going out tonight!” Lizzie screamed at her as she stepped inside the apartment.

“Do I really have to?” Hope whined.

“Of course you do! Raf’s athlete friends are throwing a party tonight and we are going! Can you imagine the possibilities? So many sexy athletes to choose from.”

“I thought you were with MG… well kinda.”

“Yeah yeah… But I’m thinking of you Hope. You haven’t had a boy in three years. You could meet someone tonight… maybe even your soulmate. Let’s put your pretty mark out for people to see.” Lizzie smirked.

“NO!” Hope snapped. “I am not interested, Lizzie. Those people are so not my type!”

“Fine, you don’t need to put your mark on display… but please come. There will be so many people, not just athletes, cheerleaders even, if that’s more like your type.” She smiled and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll go for an hour.“

“Yeey!! You need to look hot. Don’t dare to come in jeans and a boring shirt.” She gestured in displeasure at the clothes Hope was wearing. “Show a little more of your sexy curves.”

“I’ll try my best” Hope rolled her eyes as she disappeared in her room.

Hope had plenty of pretty designer dresses from Rebekah that she never wore. The problem was they were either showing her cleavage or her shoulders or both… Maybe Lizzie had to be satisfied with jeans and a boring shirt that covered everything.

“You are not serious!” Lizzie snapped at Hope when she came out of her room ready to leave.

“I have nothing else to wear.” She shrugged.

“Let me see your closet!” Lizzie replied and rushed to her room, into her closet.

“No, Lizzie!!” Hope wanted to stop her but it was too late.

“Are you kidding me? You have beautiful dresses! Here, try this on.” She threw her a sleeveless dress with a huge cleavage.

“No! It has to cover my shoulders and my chest.” Hope stated.

“Are all the Mikaelsons so reserved?”

“No, it’s…” Hope sighed loudly. “Fine for the shoulder but no cleavage.”

“Ooh, showing off your mark. Okay.” She was browsing in the closet for a couple of minutes. “This, it will be perfect.” She handed Hope a black very tight dress with a high neckline. Covered her chest but nothing else really. Hope didn’t really care, her real mark wasn’t showing and that’s what mattered.

They made their way to the party. It was in a big house, probably the kid’s parents who lived there weren't home for the weekend. The place was noisy with loud music and people chatting and it smelled like alcohol, sweat and vomit. Hope made a disgusted face to Lizzie but she just giggled, grabbed her arm and led her into the house. They found Josie, MG and Landon. Hope didn’t know Landon was going to be there. He and Josie seemed to be a little tipsy and they were overly affectionate with each other… It grossed Hope out more than the smell of vomit.

“Drinks?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes please!” Hope replied. She and MG headed to get some drinks. Hope really needed something to distract her from what was happening in front of her. They made out passionately right there in the middle of the room. Hope was pretty sure they were going to end up fucking soon in one of the rooms. She felt sick. Did he touch Josie the same way he touched Hope? Was he so gentle and loving with Josie like he was with her? She was about to leave the whole party when Raf appeared with two cups with some colorful liquid in them.

“Want one? It’s my own recipe. Have to warn you, it’s a strong mixture.” He chuckled as he was drinking from one of the cups. He was pretty drunk already. Hope took one of the drinks out of his hand and gulped it down quickly. She just couldn’t stomach the scenery anymore.

“Do you have more?” She asked and he smiled.

“Sure, beautiful. As much as you like.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. It was way less noisy and no one was around and she was glad she didn’t have to see her soulmate’s make out session with Josie. “Here.” he poured her another cup and handed it to her.

“It tastes awful.” Hope giggled. Oh god she giggled… she already started to feel lightheaded.

“You want some soda in it? It will taste better.”

“Sure.” She smiled and he poured some in the drink.

“You have a pretty mark.” He said as he touched Hope’s shoulder lightly where her crescent birthmark was. Hope finished the other cup quickly and just giggled by his touch. “You are really beautiful tonight.” He continued and Hope felt flattered. Usually she didn’t care for Raf, but maybe because of the alcohol or Landon’s behavior, or probably both… she just didn’t mind him. Hope didn’t know how long they were in the kitchen, but she had many more cups of his gross alcohol mixture, the taste wasn’t that bad after a while. They talked about random stuff and he was awfully touchy with her. Hope sat on the counter top and giggled like a schoolgirl as he touched her bare thighs, then started to place sloppy kisses on her neck. He kissed through her jaw line then made his way to her lips. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He pushed his tongue in her mouth with force and his hand travelled higher and higher on her thigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt it wasn’t right. It wasn’t what she wanted. He wasn’t who she wanted, but she was too drunk to stop any of it. She didn’t think she could talk anymore.

“What’s going on in here?” Hope heard that deep voice she loved so much. She wanted to imagine he was the one kissing her. Then Hope heard a girl’s voice giggle in the background. Josie. Why did she have to ruin everything?

“You two finally got together! It was about time Raf! Come on Lan, let’s give them some privacy.” Josie said as she laughed. Raf let go of Hope and she felt really light headed. She stumbled off the counter, Hope felt like she was going to fall off.

“Woah. Is she okay?” Landon asked Raf. “Hope? Is everything okay?” He asked and suddenly she realized what was happening. Did she really just make out with Raf… 

“Uhmm yeah…I… I need to go home.” Hope tried to sound as collected as possible… It didn’t work.

“Jesus, you are drunk. I’ll get Lizzie to get you home.” Josie said and disappeared from the kitchen.

“I can take you home, beautiful.” Raf said and caressed Hope’s cheek lightly. She pushed his hand away.

“Don’t touch me. Ever again!” She snapped.

“What the hell, Hope? We had fun, what’s gotten into you?” Raf asked, all offended.

“I just… I need to go.” Hope wanted to leave the kitchen, but she stumbled and almost fell. Landon caught her. She looked into his eyes for a moment. She felt all that warm calmness only he could radiate then she felt all the love she had for him, for her soulmate. Then she remembered he didn’t want her to be his soulmate and he was with Josie. He loved Josie, not Hope. She pushed him away too. “You don’t touch me either.” Lizzie, Josie and MG found Hope right after she walked out from the kitchen.

“What the hell Hope? What did you drink? You look awful.” Lizzie yelled as she put her hands on her hips.

“I feel awful.” Hope said with a guilty look. She felt so embarrassed.

“Let’s take you home.” Lizzie put her arms around Hope’s shoulder and led her out of the house, MG following them.

Hope got in the backseat of her car, while MG drove, and Lizzie sat next to him on the passenger seat. Hope laid down completely on the seat. She grunted when MG took a sudden turn and the movement of the car made her feel nauseous.

“You’re not gonna throw up. Are you?” Lizzie asked, looking at her concerned.

“No.” Hope answered unsure.

“Who would’ve thought the tribrid can get wasted so easily.” Lizzie laughed and Hope just groaned frustrated and closed her eyes.

When they arrived home, Hope just fell into her bed fully clothed. She just wanted to sleep. She wished she could have a dreamless night. Maybe if Landon would stay in the party all night and wouldn’t sleep, she could have a peaceful night.

“What happened?” Lizzie came into her room, shut the door and sat next to her on the bed. Hope laid on her side facing away from Lizzie. “Did you really make out with Raf? You don’t even like him.”

“I really don’t. I was mad and jealous. Thank god we didn’t do anything else.” Hope sighed.

“Jealous? Of whom?” She asked in a surprised tone. Shit, she shouldn't have said that. She wished she could tell her. She was Hope’s only friend, she wished it wasn’t her sister in the middle of it. Would she be really mad? Would she really hate her? There was only one way to find out…

“My soulmate… he is in love with someone else. He doesn’t have any feelings for me.” Hope said it on the verge of crying.

“What are you talking about? You know who your soulmate is? Did you see him at the party?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, he was there making out with his girlfriend very passionately.” Hope cried.

“If he was truly your soulmate, he would have feelings for you. It goes both ways Hope. If you both have the mark, he cannot deny his feelings. It’s not a one sided thing.” She said in a comforting tone as she stroked Hope’s arm.

“No, it’s different for me, I am different Lizzie. I am the only tribrid in existence, I don’t think I got a soulmate. Not one who would reciprocate my feelings anyway. Even my mark is so different from everyone’s. Everything is so messed up since I got my mark.” Hope cried into her pillow.

“Hope, your mark is pretty, it’s not that different. I am sure he just didn’t know you were there. If you find him, you two will feel the same way. I know that from experience… Who is that asshole anyways?” Lizzie asked and Hope debated to tell her. She shouldn’t she really shouldn’t, but it felt good to talk about it.

“It’s Landon.” Hope just said simply. Lizzie was silent. It was out, she will hate her now because she was after her sister’s boyfriend.

“He’s not your soulmate Hope.” She finally spoke after a long silence. Hope didn’t answer and she continued. “I don’t know what his mark is or where exactly it is… but it’s not on his shoulder. He's really private about it. Josie was really mad at him first, he would never remove his shirt, not even in front of my sister… Imagine being together with someone like that.” She chuckled. “But it’s somewhere on his upper front body, he’s not your soulmate. Maybe you have a crush on him or some feelings even, he was very nice to you… so maybe you developed something. But you will get over it, I promise.” She said as she stroked her arm.

“On my shoulder… what I have is a birthmark. It’s not my soulmate mark.” Hope said quietly holding her pillow tight against her body. Lizzie was silent again. She didn’t say anything for minutes.

“That’s why you wanted your chest to be covered.” She said quietly. Hope didn’t reply just let out a quiet sob. Lizzie just sat there in silence and stroked her arm until she fell silent. She didn’t ask Hope anything else. She didn’t ask her how she knew… she knew it from experience. Once you get your mark and you meet your true pair there’s no denying that feeling… but in Hope’s case as the tribrid freakshow she was, it was unrequited. She fell asleep shortly and she had a dreamless peaceful night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this story so far!   
> After this chapter I have no more prewritten chapters so update might be slower, especially cause I don't have a fully formed idea where this story goes. I appreciate every ideas in the comments, or suggestions what you'd like to see in this story.

The day after the party Hope woke up with a pounding headache. She showered then dressed into comfy clothing. She had no intentions to leave the apartment that weekend. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She settled on the couch with a book, her soft blanket and the tea. She was planning to stay in that spot all day.

“Good morning.” Lizzie and MG greeted her as they came out of Lizzie’s bedroom.

“Morning.” Hope smiled at them.

“Are you feeling better today?” MG asked with a returned smile.

“Yep, slightly hangover.” Hope shrugged. Meanwhile the doorbell rang, and Lizzie rushed to the door to open it.

“Mom!” Lizzie was stunned. Hope peeked at the door from the couch and she saw a blond young woman smiling at the door. Her makeup and clothing suggested she was supposed to be older but still she looked really young to be the twins’ mother. Of course, Hope knew she was a vampire, Lizzie told her about their whole crazy birth story before.

“Hi sweetheart, don’t look so shocked. I was worried, your dad told me you’re ignoring him.” Lizzie’s mom said, as she entered the apartment. She was probably invited in before.

“I don’t ignore your calls. You should’ve said you are coming.”

“Are you not happy to see me?” She asked, pretending to be offended.

“I am.” Lizzie said and hugged her mom. Hope smiled involuntarily at the scene.

“MG. You are here in the morning. I see you spend a lot of time with my daughter!” Lizzie’s mom said with a questioning look, but she didn’t seem to be mad.

“I was about to leave Ms. Forbes. It was nice to see you.” And with that MG vamp sped out of the apartment.

“And who might you be?” The blond woman walked over to Hope and she got up from her comfortable seat to introduce herself.

“She’s my roommate. Hope. And this is my mom, Caroline.” Lizzie rushed to introduce them.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Forbes.” Hope remembered MG calling her Ms. Forbes.

“Caroline is fine, Hope. It’s nice to meet you too. Didn’t catch your last name?”

“Marshall. It’s Hope Marshall.” Hope said. Although she was pretty sure Lizzie’s dad already told her who she was… Hope was surprised Caroline didn’t want to murder her yet. She was sure the parents shared the same opinion on Hope’s family.

“Are you supernatural? Didn’t seem to be fazed by MG speeding out of here.”

“Ahh… ahmmm… yeah.” Hope replied.

“Dad didn’t tell you?” Lizzie asked.

“Your dad? He told me that you are ignoring him. Is there something else?” Caroline said as she sat on the armchair. Hope looked at Lizzie with bagging eyes not to tell her. One Saltzman’s hatred was enough. She didn’t need her mother’s hatred for her name as well.

“No, nothing.” Lizzie smiled at her mom. “You want a coffee?” She asked Caroline and disappeared to make a coffee… great she left Hope with her alone. Hope sat back into her spot and sipped on the tea.

“She’s clearly lying. Do you know what’s going on with her and Alaric?” Hope just shrugged as she finished the tea then placed the empty mug on the coffee table. “So what are you?” 

“Ahm… I’m a witch.” Well, she wasn’t lying.

“What coven?” She asked curiously and Hope gulped loudly.

“New Orleans area.” She said vaguely.

“A New Orleans witch? That’s interesting. I heard you guys have great power in the city and you can access magic through your ancestors. Is it true you lose power the further you get from the source?”

“I guess…” Hope shrugged.

“You’re not a talker, are you?” Caroline smiled at her. She seemed to be really nice, but it probably lasted as long as she didn’t know Hope was a Mikaelson.

“Of course, she wouldn’t talk… not after what dad did to her.” Lizzie walked over to them with two cups of coffee in her hand. She handed one to her mother, then sat next to Hope on the couch as she sipped on the other.

“What do you mean Lizzie?” Caroline asked her curiously. Hope looked at Lizzie with her most murderous eyes… but she just went on. Hope couldn’t believe she’d betray her like that.

“He attacked her from out of nowhere. He wanted to kill her right after class, because he didn’t like her name. So that’s why I don’t talk to him and won’t ever forgive him. How could he do that? What if someone attacked me just because I was a witch.” 

“Why would he want to kill you? It’s not like him to do something like that without a reason. Did you hurt someone or did something?” Caroline asked Hope. She didn’t even know who Hope was and was already accusing her of hurting someone. Hope was so mad at Lizzie for bringing this whole thing up again.

“I did not!” Hope was getting angry. She didn’t want to talk about it. What if Caroline wanted her dead too? She was more prepared now, she could protect herself. Hope could take a vampire.

“I don’t get it then. I’m sure it was a misunderstanding, and I’m sure he would’ve informed me if someone supposedly dangerous would be in this school, so don’t worry sweetheart, no one will attack you again.” Caroline said with a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry I’m not afraid of him or you. I suppose it was his luck that he got me when I didn't expect it… otherwise I would’ve ended him.” Hope glared at her angrily and she accidently flashed her yellow eyes at her.

“Hope!” Lizzie said in a scolding tone.

“Are you a wolf then?” Caroline asked suspiciously. “Very brave of you to threaten a vampire.”

“I am a wolf and a witch, and I have vampire blood as well.” Hope still stared at her ready to attack.

“Hope…” She said her name in a very soft way then she smiled at her calmly. “I guess I know now, why Ric didn’t tell me about you.” Hope still didn’t know what her play was. She didn’t let her guard down this time. “Don’t worry sweetheart I would never hurt you for what you are, and I am deeply disappointed in Ric. I am truly sorry about that.”

“I knew you wouldn’t think like dad, thanks mom.” Lizzie smiled at her, but Hope just couldn’t relax. She still didn’t know she was a Mikaelson. “Dad is just too obsessed, he probably knew you wouldn’t approve of hurting an innocent.” Lizzie continued.

“Yes that… and he hates that I have a soft spot for Klaus Mikaelson.” Caroline smiled but Hope noticed a deep sadness in her eyes when she mentioned her dad’s name. Hope relaxed immediately as she said his name. She knew Hope was a Mikaelson and she didn’t hate her. She didn’t hate her dad.

“You know him?” Hope asked curiously.

“He’s my soulmate.” She said simply with a shrug. Hope stared at her. She didn’t know how to react. Was she really her? His soulmate, his one true love? She was alive and well. Why weren’t they together? What the hell happened between them?

“What?? Your soulmate is Klaus Mikaelson? I thought it was Stefan.” Lizzie replied to her mom.

“I loved Stefan, but he wasn’t my soulmate.”

“What happened then?” Lizzie asked curiously and Hope wanted to know as well… but she was afraid of her answer. Caroline probably chose not to be with someone like Hope’s dad. He was a hybrid, a monster, an abomination like Alaric said. Who would want to be with someone like him… or someone like Hope? Surely not her soulmate.

“It was a long time ago, but I had to make a choice. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I didn’t choose him. Haven’t seen him since. I heard about you Hope, I always wondered what kind of a father he would be.” She chuckled sadly. “Probably a very protective one. I’m pretty sure he would kill anyone that even looks at you in the wrong way.”

“He is protective…and he’s also kind and loving and understanding. He is a good father. The best.” Hope replied looking at her pissed. She left him just how Hope suspected.

“Can you imagine? We could’ve been sisters in another universe.” Lizzie smiled at Hope, but she wasn’t having it. Everything with Landon still hurt and the fact that her dad was rejected by his soulmate just like that made her feel awful. Perhaps they never deserved to be happy. They were condemned to be alone forever.

“Did you leave him because he was a monster? I’m sure you were disappointed to find out he was your soulmate.” Hope said bitterly.

“Honestly, Hope. It wasn’t easy to accept but I loved him. I would never leave him for who he was. I know that deep down, under all that anger and rage he is a good man with a big heart and he always did his best to protect his own, his family.” Caroline explained and Hope looked at her questioning. She took a deep breath. “He asked me to go with him to New Orleans… but I found out I was pregnant.” She looked at Lizzie, talking to her this time. “I wouldn’t tell you this but I know you are having doubts of your own with your soulmate, so I want you to know how I decided… even though it was heartbreaking, I wouldn’t change it for the world. It’s funny how life works, Klaus and I, we basically became parents at the same time. When I had you and Josie, I knew I was your mother and I had to be with you, there was no question… but if I was going to go with Klaus… there was no way your dad would ever let me near you, ever again. Ric gave me a choice. He only let me be your mother if I cut every relations with Klaus and the Mikaelsons. I just couldn’t lose my babies.” She explained with tears in her eyes.

“Mommy” Lizzie got up and hugged Caroline.

“He’s still in New Orleans.” Hope said quietly while Lizzie sat back next to her.

“Right mom, we are all grown up now. I can’t believe dad made you choose. He had no right to take you away from your soulmate. You are our mom, and nothing is going to change that, so go and see Klaus in New Orleans.” Lizzie said.

“I don’t know about that. We haven’t seen each other in years. I left him, he was angry with me. He surely wouldn’t forgive me.”

“He’s not that unforgiving. And I’d love nothing more than to see him happy… I’m sure he’ll hear you out, especially if his only daughter asks him to go easy on you.” Hope said smiling at Caroline. She decided she liked her. She was nice to Hope, and her reason was understandable why she left her dad… Hope was sure he’d understand her too.

“Perhaps I‘ll think about it.” She smiled back at Hope. She wished her dad could be happy. He lived such a long life, he truly deserved it. At least he could find happiness with his soulmate, unlike Hope.

  
  


After spending her day with Caroline and Lizzie chit chatting, Hope actually felt much better. She didn't seem to always end up thinking about her own misery. They went out later that day and invited Hope to a nearby restaurant for dinner, but soon later, Josie joined them and everything came flashing back in Hope’s mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Josie making out with Landon, her soulmate. Her soulmate, who didn't love her back. Who she kept building their relationship with for months and he brushed it off as a horny dream of a teenage boy. Hope was so sure she felt the same love radiating off him in their dreams as hers, but apparently it was all in her head. She tried to be nice to Josie during dinner, it really wasn't her fault but Hope found herself being cold towards her. Hope found it best if she wouldn't even talk to her, she was afraid she’d snap accidently as the images of the night before were still fresh in her mind. So, Hope completely ignored Josie at dinner.

Hope thought she handled the dinner fairly well. After they all got back to the apartment, Hope excused herself to do some studying in her room, but honestly she just had enough of Josie’s presence for the day. The mother and her daughters stayed and talked for a while longer. Hope was sitting on her bed, deep in one of her books when she heard knocking on the bedroom door.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Josie opened the door slightly, looking at Hope with anxious eyes.

“Umm… sure, come on in.” Hope answered with uncertainty. She thought she was done with Josie for the day, Hope really didn't have any desire to talk to her, but she didn't want to be too rude to Lizzie’s sister. Josie made her way into the room, closing the door behind herself. 

“I just wanted to make sure, if everything is okay between us.” Josie said as she sat on Hope’s bed.

“Sure.” Hope replied vaguely with a forced smile. 

“It’s just, you seemed really… umm.. tense around me today, and generally you are avoiding me. I know I was an asshole to you when we first met, but I just really want to try to get along with you. I don't know what else I can do to forgive me. You know how sorry I am.” Josie explained as Hope just sat there in silence. She really didn't want to get into any of it with Josie. Why couldn't she just keep avoiding her? It was better, especially because most of the time she was with Landon… and it just hurt too much. “Is it because of last night?” Josie asked and Hope opened her eyes wide looking at her. Did she notice anything? Was she obvious about Landon last night? Hope was pretty drunk, things might be different as she remembered. “About Rafael, I made that comment… I was a little tipsy, I’m sorry.” Josie continued.

“Oh… no, don't worry. I was stupid and drunk last night. But I’m really not into Raf, it’s never gonna happen with him, ever again.” Hope tried to make it clear for her too, that she was not interested.

“I got it, it’s fine… sorry again. I like your mark though, I can appreciate it if someone decides to show it… I don't feel that out of place at least… you know, people are always staring.” Josie explained as she rubbed her marked hand with the other.

“I can't imagine how difficult it must be. I think I would just lock myself into a room and never leave.” Hope commented with a sad smile.

“Well, believe me, I tried that. But it's no way to live.” She smiled back. “Besides it helps that I have a very supportive boyfriend.” And that’s when Hope’s smile disappeared again. She really didn't want to talk about Josie’s supportive boyfriend. “You know, you should be more open towards people, perhaps you would find someone like Landon to me.” Josie suggested, probably noticing Hope’s mood change on mentioning her boyfriend but it didn't help at all.

“Why would I waste my time on someone who is not my soulmate… I know it wouldn't be permanent.” Hope replied in frustration.

“You are eighteen, just got your mark recently. Are you really going to sit around waiting? I know I couldn't. Hell, I’m not even sure I’m gonna live long enough to ever meet my soulmate. So, I will take every glimpse of happiness life gives me.” Josie replied and Hope knew she was right. Normally she would think like that, but she knew who her soulmate was and it changed everything for her.

“What do you mean? You are eighteen too… you have a long life ahead of you. Of course you’ll meet your soulmate.” Hope looked at her confused and Josie sighed loudly.

“Yeah, maybe… I just found out something crazy disturbing about our coven recently. I only told Landon about it, I’m afraid to even mention it to Lizzie. That’s the real reason I distanced myself from her, moving away… I really don't want to harm her in any way. Mentally or otherwise.” She explained, but Hope didn't really understand. One thing she knew for sure, Hope won’t let any harm get to Lizzie. She was her only true friend, the first person who accepted her. But Josie seemed sincere especially towards her sister, Hope knew the two loved each other very much.

“I don't fully understand what you are talking about… but if it is some witchy supernatural stuff I can try to help. The last thing I want is for Lizzie to get hurt.”

“You have to promise you won’t tell her until we find a solution.” Josie statied and Hope nodded in agreement. “Lizzie and I are the last of our coven, the Gemini coven. To determine the coven leader, twins of the leading family have to merge at the age of 22. It’s something that can’t be avoided even if we don't care about the coven… it’s kinda like a curse. Only one twin survives the Merge, absorbing the other’s powers… so that’s why I’m not so sure about my future… and the last thing I want is to hurt my sister… or kill her.” Josie said as her tears started to fall. Hope involuntarily reached out and held her hand for comfort. Josie still wasn't her favourite person but she agreed that it was an awful curse and it must be so scary to live like that, to know she or Lizzie only had four years to live. And after their sister died Hope was sure it wouldn't be a happy life for either of them.

“I have an aunt, a very powerful witch. I can ask her if she ever heard about this and might have a solution.” 

“Thanks Hope.” Josie smiled with sadness in her eyes. “Not a word to Lizzie. Okay?” 

“Sure… but you have to tell her sooner or later. It’s her life too.” Hope said, squeezing her hand and Josie nodded. Hope let her hand go and smiled at her. “I guess I kinda get why you were so overprotective of Lizzie.”

“It’s still not an excuse to talk to you the way I did. Can we start our friendship on a clean slate? Can you just please forget everything I’ve told you?” Josie pleaded and Hope sighed loudly with an honest smile. As much as she didn't want to be around Josie and Landon as a couple, she couldn't refuse her. She was honest and perhaps as broken as Hope herself. Hope just nodded with a sincere smile on her face. “Thank you.” Josie smiled back and soon she left Hope alone again in her room with only her thoughts. Hope knew it won’t be easy to be around them more but she could use another friend. As for Landon, Hope had to figure out a way to stop thinking about him. She was already pretty good at avoiding him in her dreams, now all she needed to do was shut down her awake thoughts of him completely.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Hope and Josie made up. Hope tried to keep up with her new plan, to cast out every thought she had about Landon. In order to do that, she kept herself super busy. She took some extra classes to keep her mind occupied. She did hang out with Lizzie and the gang a couple times during the week. Luckily Josie and Landon were not overly affectionate, Hope didn't think she could handle another make out session even though she tried her best not to focus on their relationship. It seemed like they only did that in public when they were drinking. Hope noted not to go to another party where both were present. She avoided him in her dreams but she just couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling every time she felt his warmth getting closer, but she just ran further and further from him in her wolf form, never truly connecting again. She wondered if the dreams would ever stop or it would be for the rest of her life. If it lasted forever, she had to learn to live with it.

Hope was making eggs and bacon for breakfast one morning, as Lizzie walked in the kitchen. “Breakfast is almost ready and here’s your coffee, just how you like it.” Hope smiled and placed a hot coffee mug in Lizzie’s hand.

“Can you just stay my roommate, like forever?” Lizzie grabbed the coffee and sat down by the table.

“Well, tomorrow is your turn to make breakfast and I expect nothing less.” Hope laughed lightly as she was finishing cooking the eggs. She made two plates and sat by the table with Lizzie.

“You are being very energetic lately.” Lizzie said with curious eyes.

“What does that evan mean?” Hope rolled her eyes faking annoyance.

“I don't know… we haven't really talked since, you know… well, you confessed that you are in love with my sister’s boyfriend.” Lizzie blurted out with a shrug.

“I never told you the ‘L’ word!” Hope slightly raised her voice as she answered. 

“Basically it’s the same as the ‘S’ word, so don’t snap at me.” Lizzie said defensively.

“I did not snap at you!” Hope did snap this time but she collected herself quickly. “I just don't want to think about him anymore. Okay?” She said much calmer.

“Is it working?” Lizzie asked with concern and Hope shrugged with a slight nod. Lizzie opened her mouth to add something else, but Hope wasn't in the mood to talk about him. She didn't want to ruin her morning, so she quickly changed the subject.

“I was thinking about going home for the weekend.” 

“To New Orleans?” Lizzie asked with surprise.

“Yeah, I kinda miss my family, never been away from them for this long.” Hope confessed. And it was all true. But of course she wanted to talk to Freya about the merge Josie and Lizzie were facing. She also wanted to have a conversation with her dad about Caroline and she didn't think it was something they should talk about over the phone.

“I get that.” Lizzie smiled. “But don’t you dare stay in New Orleans! You are coming back after the weekend!” She stated firmly.

“I’m sure my dad will try to convince me to stay home, but I have no intentions to stay longer than needed.” Hope was grateful for Lizzie. It was truly a blessing to have such a good friend, who cared about her no matter what. She swore she would try to do anything in her power to stop having to go through the merge with her sister.

  
  
  


It was Friday evening and Hope was on her way to New Orleans, sitting on a plane. She didn't want to waste time with driving, she wanted to spend as much time with her family as she could. Her dad was thrilled when she announced she would visit them during the weekend. And honestly, Hope was really excited to see him. It was only a couple months she spent without him, but she couldn't wait to hug him.

When Hope arrived at the NOLA airport, she could already see her dad waiting for her. He had the kindest most welcoming smile on his face. Hope ran to him, crashing into his arms. 

“I missed you sweetheart.” Klaus murmured as he held his daughter tight in his embrace.

“Missed you too dad.” Hope said with a smile as she pulled away from the hug and looked into his dad’s eyes.

“Are you alright? How is that awful place treating you?” He asked with concern in his eyes.

“Dad! You know I like it there. Don’t be dramatic about me going to college.”

“Well, you could almost convince me about that, but lately I hear sadness in your voice whenever we talk. You don't have to pretend to like it there. You know you can always come home” Klaus said as he led the way to the parking garage. Hope only replied when they settled in the car and Klaus started to drive.

“I do like it you know. I have amazing friends I can talk to anytime I want and I love my classes and I’m doing really well in school. I’m not planning on staying here for long.” Hope explained. She didn't want to talk about any sadness her father may or may not have heard in her voice in the past weeks. Klaus looked at her daughter sitting next to her. He smiled at her then took his eyes back to the road.

“I am proud of you.” That's all he said and Hope knew that he truly understood her need of independence. She knew he wasn't going to nag her all weekend about quitting college and they are going to make the most of their time together. The rest of the ride was pleasant and comfortable. Hope told him about the latest piece of painting she was working on and Klaus told him he had a surprise for the next day. 

When they arrived at the compound it was pretty late , little Eli was already sleeping, but Freya and Keelin waited up for her so they could give a big hug to their only niece. Hope could barely fall asleep, she was too happy to be home. She was so excited that she didn't even think about Landon at all. Well, that lasted until she fell asleep. Then it was the same as always. The darkness, the cold… then the warmth. Her heart still flattered at the feeling even though she wanted to avoid him. Then she saw his light in the distance… she stayed still for a moment, and thought about everything they went through in this dream world. She missed him. She missed his gentle touch and his soft kisses. She missed the feeling of being loved by him. She knew it was all in her imagination, he didn't feel the same way she did but she still missed it. She noticed the light getting closer, the burning wings getting bigger and brighter as he was getting closer to her. She hesitated for a moment to stay, to let him touch her even if he thought it was just a dream… but there was Josie. She wouldn't let that happen, ever again. So she turned away from the bright fire and ran as a wolf as fast as she could until she wasn't able to feel his warmth anymore.

  
  


Hope missed waking up in her room, in her own bed. She smiled as the familiar morning sun woke her up. It was pretty early but she didn't mind waking up with the sunrise. Since she was in college she pretty much got used to the early mornings. She ran downstairs in her pajamas and she found her father in the dining room. The dining table was full of freshly baked pastries, the best of what the city could offer.

“Is this your surprise for today?” Hope giggled as he saw her dad arranging the goods on the table.

“Only the best for the return of the princess.” 

“Dad, I’m not seven anymore. Mountains of beignets and calling me princess is really not necessary.” She said but also couldn't stop smiling.

“Of course it is, but I understand you are an adult and I will do my best to treat you like one. Please sit now, have breakfast with me.” He pulled a chair out for Hope to sit, after she settled Klaus sat down to the table as well. Hope took a piece of beignet for herself and started to eat. Meanwhile Keelin and Freya entered the dining room with Eli in Freya’s arms. They greeted Klaus and Hope with a good morning.

“Look who’s home.” Freya said as she put down the toddler.

“Hope!” Eli screamed as she noticed his cousin.

“Hi sweety.” Hope got up and picked up Eli and showered him with hundreds of kisses. “I missed you so much.” The little boy hugged Hope’s neck, not wanting to let her go. 

“Okay honey, let Hope finish her breakfast.” Keelin took the toddler from Hope’s arms and put him in his high chair. They all had a perfectly normal family breakfast filled with happy conversations and laughter.

After breakfast Hope went back upstairs to her room to get ready for the day. She thought about the real reasons she came to New Orleans, to have a couple of serious conversations with her dad and aunt. She thought she would start with Freya and the merge. It was the easier conversation for her since it wasn't about any of them. She was a little afraid of the talk with her dad. She knew the soulmate conversation was a sensitive subject for him. The one time she asked him he wasn't willing to talk about it. But it was different since Hope knew who his soulmate was and the reason she left him. She really wanted to see her dad happy and hoped he would talk about it.

After a while Hope made her way downstairs. She heard her dad’s voice from the living room so she headed that way. When she entered the room, she found her dad and a young girl she didn't know sitting and talking.

“Ah, good! This is Hope, my daughter.” Klaus stood up, gesturing Hope to sit down next to him on the couch.

“Whats going on?” Hope asked curiously, walking to his dad.

“The surprise I talked about. Please do not be enraged with me sweetheart, but this is the witch I mentioned to you a while back. She can see into dreams and figure out the meanings.” Klaus sat down, pulling his daughter with him, to sit.

“Dad, please tell me you’re joking.” Hope looked at Klaus with a seriously pissed expression.

“I’m not, sweetheart. This is Penelope, she will perform a spell so we can get a better understanding of your dreams.” He explained calmly while Hope felt like she was going to explode from anger. 

“You just told me earlier, you are going to treat me like an adult.” Hope snapped at her dad.

“And I’m trying, but it's impossible when you are lying to me!” Klaus’s voice was collected but Hope could hear he had a hard time controlling himself.

“You calling me a liar? I came home to have a nice and peacful weekend, to spend some time with you, but you’re bringing your stupid witch here to preform some totally unnescacerry spell on me. Get her out of here dad, I don't ever wanna see this witch again.” Hope yelled furiously and turned her back to Klaus, ready to leave the room.

“I know your dreams haven't stopped. You think I can't tell when you’re not being truthful with me?” Klaus slightly raised his voice. Hope knew he wasn't going to yell back at her and he wanted nothing more than scream her head off. Hope didn't respond, just left the room and slammed the door behind herself. She stayed outside of the living room and took several deep breaths to calm down.

“Well, she didn't want me here and the dream spell only works if she is willing to participate, so I’m out.” Hope heard the witch speaking to her dad on the other side of the door.

“You are not moving from that very spot! You will perform that spell even if it's the last thing you do. Understand?” Hope heard her dead scream this time. Hope rarely heard this tone from her dad, but she knew what it meant and she hated it. He never used his voice like that on Hope, he would never do that. Even when they would fight and he was angry with her Hope never ever felt threatened by her dad. But the tone he used with the witch was exactly like that. It was scary and threatening. Hope shivered at the thought of what her dad could have done to get the witch here? How was she here? Did he kidnap her? Did he threaten to kill her or her loved ones if she didn't perform the spell? Hope knew her dad was capable of doing awful things to protect his family… and it was about protecting Hope even if she didn't need any protection. The witch didn't say anything else and a moment later Klaus opened the door with force, Hope still standing there. She looked at her dad. He looked furious, his head was red with anger and his breathing was heavy. Hope stumbled back at the scary image of her dad. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. His eyes softened the moment he put his hands on his daughter. Hope just shook her head, she brushed his hands away and headed to her room, leaving Klaus without a word.

  
  


She was alone, in her room spiraling over their fight. She came to New Orleans for this? She knew deep down that her dad would never let this dream thing go, but she would never let this witch get into her dreams... she was also scared, her dad would hurt the witch. She had to talk to her father and the only way she could try to convince him if she was trying to be honest with him. As honest as it was possible. She spent several hours in her room, trying to cool down. If she was about to talk to her dad she had to be in the right headspace, she couldn't lash out on him again. When she finally felt ready to leave her room and talk to him, someone was knocking on her bedroom door. She opened it immediately since she was standing right at the door ready to leave.

“Dad.” Hope looked at Klaus surprised.

“I’m sorry love. Are you going somewhere?” He asked her in a gentle tone.

“Umm… no. I was just about to find you.” 

“May I come in then?” He asked and Hope nodded. They sat down on Hope’s bed facing each other. Hope was looking at her fidgeting hands. She knew she needed to talk to his dad about a million things, she really didn't want to screw it up this time, but sometimes it was impossible to talk to him calmly. While Hope was still gathering her thoughts to talk to him, he started to speak. “Hope, I wanted to apologise. I didn't know you were out there, I never wanted you to see me like that, I don't want you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Hope rolled her eyes. This wasn't the apology she was looking for. Great… they barely even talked yet and she started to get mad at him. She had to collect herself better than that.

“Good.” Klaus replied and caressed her cheek lightly, lifting Hope’s head up so he could look into her eyes. “I’m sorry I didn't trust you. You know how much I worry about you. But I can tell if something is bothering you and you are not happy lately and I do think you still have those dreams.” He continued and Hope took a deep breath to calm herself. “Before you lash out on me again, I want you to know I talked to Freya. She told me you think this person in your dreams is your soulmate? Is that what you really think?” Klaus asked curiously. 

“I can't believe she would tell you that. So much for trust I guess.” Hope just shook her head disappointed. She wasn't mad at her dad, she didn't even think she was mad at Freya at this point. “You think I’m crazy.” Hope looked into his eyes, searching for his disapproval which she expected.

“No sweetheart, I don't think you are crazy at all. I just don't understand this and it scares me. Maybe you could try to explain your dreams in a civilized manner.” Klaus smirked at her and Hope just huffed but she then smiled back at her dad.

“I’m sorry, it seems like we are always arguing. I will try my best.”

“I guess we are two strong willed people with a bit of a temper.” 

“I wonder where I got that from.” Hope chuckled and Klaus laughed with her. After the laughter died down they sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, Klaus seemingly didn't want to interrupt Hope’s thoughts. “First… please don't hurt that girl, that dream witch or whatever she is.” Hope asked her dad, before they got into their conversation.

“I promise you I won't.” He smiled at her honestly and Hope believed him, she smiled back with a nod. Next, she started fidgeting with the neckline of her shirt, then she pulled it down slightly, letting her dad take a quick look at her mark, then she let the shirt go. Klaus gulped loudly at the sight. Hope saw worry in his eyes.

“Freya told me about this but I didn't want to believe it.” He finally spoke. Of course she told him, Hope wasn't even surprised at this anymore. 

“My dreams started on my 18th birthday… I saw this figure with burning wings and burning eyes. My mark has this burning feather too.” Hope explained. She saw only worry in her dad’s eyes but he did not interrupt his daughter. “I could feel him… I know you don't believe me, but I could feel that he is harmless, he wouldn't hurt me. And I… umm… I had these emotions and feelings around him… for him.” She took her eyes off her dad, couldn't look at him and talk about her feelings like that. Thinking about Landon like that caused physical pain in her heart. She stared down at her hands resting on the bed. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Her dad asked and he took her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. Hope nodded with an unsure smile. “Do you still have these feelings for him?” He asked curiously and Hope nodded again. “Only in your dream?” He asked and Hope shook her head this time. “Okay Hope, I know you won't agree with this. But, if you really think he is who you think he is, we should try the witch, perhaps we can figure out more about him. Freya told me communication is difficult in those dreams. Penelope could really help with that.” Klaus suggested and Hope pulled her hand out of his. She was honestly afraid to compromise Landon, she had no idea what her dad could do to him if he’d know his identity… or if he’d know what kind of things they actually did in the dream world.

“So you can hurt him, or kill him if we find him?” Hope asked. She wasn't hostile with her dad, but she knew him too well to just let this go.

“If he really was your soulmate I wouldn't touch a hair on his head.” He replied and Hope looked at him sceptically. “Don't look at me like that. I do want you to be happy. And if he would make you happy, I would never hurt him.” He said and Hope believed that. But she also knew that her dad would absolutely hurt him if he’d known he rejected Hope. So she tried to find a midway so they wouldn't end up with an argument again.

“I will think about it. okay? The witch…” Hope replied and Klaus nodded with satisfaction. That's all he needed to hear, even though Hope had no intentions to let that witch into her dreams. “But, you know… I want to see you happy too.” 

“I’m happy if you are, sweetheart.” Klaus replied and caressed her cheek lightly.

“I mean with your soulmate.” Hope dropped the bomb. And as expected, his expression changed immediately. He was silent for a long time and Hope could feel his sadness. He didn't leave, he didn't get mad at Hope, but she knew he had no desire to talk about the subject. “Dad, I know how you feel.” Hope tried to comfort him, she wanted to talk to him about Caroline and that she still loved him, but she tried to be catios, she didn't want him to get angry at her or Caroline.

“You don't know anything!” He raised his voice and got up from the bed, headed to the door. He didn't leave, just started pacing in the room. A drop of tear escaped Hope’s eyes. She did know the feeling. Perhaps it wasn't in comparison with her dad’s long years of loneliness, but she was in real pain without her soulmate. She felt really stupid to even say that out loud to him. A quiet sob shook her body and many more tears started to fall from her eyes. The next thing she felt was her dad’s hands on her. He sat back by her on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug. He stroked her back gently. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to disregard your feelings.” Klaus held her until she calmed down completely, then Hope pulled away from him.

“I know you don't believe me and you think it’s just a silly dream… or a threat to me or whatever. But I know it’s him, dad.“ Hope explained looking at her dad and he just nodded with a sad smile. “I also met your soulmate dad.” His expression changed again, he started to get angry again but Hope grabbed his hand firmly. “Please don't be angry with me or with her.” He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I have so many questions, Hope!” He was mad. Hope could hear it but he also tried to contain his temper.

“I know. I’m actually really good friends with her daughter, well both her daughters.” Hope tried to explain but he was not having it. “They are witches.”

“I thought you were going by the name of Hope Marshall so no one would know who you really are around there. But apparently you are friendly with witches and vampires right by Mystic Falls.” He was pissed. Hope wasn't sure if he was pissed because she was out as a Mikaelson to her friends or because of Caroline. He didn't mention her at all.

“They are my friends, dad. They fully accept who I am and I like to be me, Hope Mikaelson. They know you are my dad and they don't give a crap about that… sorry but not everything is about you. I am my own person, you know.” Hope said with a smile and Klaus chuckled.

“I am fully aware of that, and I am happy you have friends you can trust… but I still need you to be careful around that place. There are plenty of people who would be more than happy to hurt you to get to me.” 

“I know. I am being careful. I promise.” She said and thought of Alaric but didn't mention their encounter. She did say she wouldn't mention it to her dad and frankly Klaus would rip Alaric’s head off if he would know… Although Hope wouldn't mind seeing that asshole dead, he was still the father of her best friend and she didn't want to see Lizzie hurt. “I won’t ask you about her dad, I just ask one thing. Please talk to her, just hear Caroline out. Do it for me, please.” Hope begged her dad, she really wanted him to be happy and he had to give a chance to Caroline. He took a deep breath before he responded.

“If she ever wants to talk to me, I will hear her out.” He replied looking into his daughter’s eyes. Hope smiled at him and crashed into his arms, laying her head on his chest. 

“Thank you dad.” She said smiling while her dad reciprocated her hug. Hope felt loved and calm in her dad’s arms. She was happy for him that at least he got a chance of happiness in life. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Later that Saturday evening, Hope ended up in the kitchen to help her aunts with dinner preparations. Hope was happy they had a decent conversation with her dad about the whole soulmate dream fiasco and that her dad was willing to talk to Caroline, but it didn't mean she wasn't pissed at her aunt Freya for basically laying out everything to her dad about their confidential conversations. Hope gave her aunt Freya the cold shoulder while they were making dinner. Freya asked Hope to chop some peppers to the salad they were making. She didn't reply, just took the knife and vegetables out of her aunt’s hand and started chopping fiercely.

“Okay… maybe don't work with knives.” Freya added noticing her niece’s strange behaviour. “Hope, talk to me. Is everything okay? Were you fighting with your dad again?” Hope stopped working on the chopping board and put the knife down. She turned to Freya and rolled her eyes at her.  


“No, I actually had a very nice conversation with him. He also mentioned that you told him about my mark and everything else I told you confidentially. How could you Freya? I trusted you, you promised me you’d keep this between us.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry Hope. You know you’re dad, he was so worried. I didn't mean to break your trust. Please don't hate me too much.” Freya stepped to Hope and squeezed her arm hoping for forgiveness. Hope looked her in the eyes.

“Well, I only hate you a little.” She replied in a soft voice.

“Can I do something to make up for this? Anything?” Freya asked with a smile, seeing that her niece wasn't truly mad at her.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but let’s put it off for tomorrow. I just wanna enjoy the rest of the night. Sorry I ruined our evening.” Hope added.

“You didn't ruin anything. I am the one who is sorry, truly.” Freya smiled at her and they continued with the food preparations.

When everything was ready, Freya texted Klaus so he would come eat dinner with them. Keelin, Freya, Hope and little Eli were already sitting in the dining room, when Klaus entered. Hope sighed loudly when she noticed he wasn't alone. Penelope was with him.

“I didn't know we are having a guest, I’ll get another setting.” Freya got up and set the table for one more. They all sat at the table quietly, clearly their guest made them all a little uncomfortable, it wasn't the carefree family dinner Hope was hoping for. Hope wasn't rude to the girl or she didn't lash out on her dad again. She did promise she would think about the spell so she just gave a forced uncomfortable smile to the witch at their table. After some time of eating in silence, Hope noticed something very familiar and she couldn't be subtle about it. She was staring. She was staring at Penelope’s right hand and her mouth dropped. She was probably very obvious because she felt her aunt Freya kicking her leg under the table. Hope quickly dropped her eyes from Penelope and closed her mouth. She started to eat, but could keep her eyes and thoughts away from the girl for long. She glanced back at her and Penelope was staring at her now. She didn't seem like she was uncomfortable or embarrassed by the fact that Hope was staring at her soulmate mark very obviously. It was on the back of her right hand and it was an hourglass. Completely identical to the one on Josie's hand. The girl looked at Hope very curiously. Hope was the one feeling uncomfortable, and she could feel herself blushing. The girl gave her a confident smirk then she continued to eat. 

After dinner, Hope was finally in her room alone. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this situation. She knew life would eventually bring the two together whether she intervened or not. But there was the fact that Josie might not live more than 4 years. She had to call her and tell her about this girl. What about Landon then? With a slight hint of vengeance Hope smirked to herself. At least he would learn how it felt like to be rejected by someone who he loved… but on the other hand she didn't want Landon to be hurt, even if he’d never loved or chose Hope. Her thoughts were spiraling with her phone in her hand ready to call Josie when someone was knocking on her door. She told whoever it was to come in. She expected it to be her dad or one of her aunts but to her surprise it was neither of them. It was Penelope. Hope immediately turned to a defensive mode.

“No, you are not lurking in my dreams. Get the hell out!” She said in a hostile tone as she got up from her bed and threw the phone on it.

“Relax, I’m not doing anything you don't want to.” Penelope smirked and came into Hope’s bedroom and closed the door behind herself.

“Please leave!” Hope asked her as she was getting mad, but the witch was still smiling at her. “You don't want to wait until I get seriously pissed, believe me!” Hope yelled and she opened the door with magic, so Penelope could leave. 

“I can see the resemblance now. You are your daddy’s girl, are you?” She chuckled and Hope fleshed her yellow wolf eyes at her. She wasn't in the mood for this and she definitely wasn't in the mood for this stranger entering her dreams. Penelope stepped back towards the door and she stopped smiling at Hope.

“Jeez, sorry! You were the one staring at me all dinner, I just thought we could have some fun since your daddy won’t let me leave this house and basically you are the only one who’s my age around here.” The girl said it in an offended tone and Hope did feel a little bad about the situation. Especially because her dad forced her to stay here. 

“I was just… umm… I wasn't staring at you, not like that.” Hope tried to explain but she felt more and more uncomfortable as the words left her mouth.

“What? You don't find me attractive?” Penelope asked with a laugh. “Relax, I saw what you were staring at, I got used to it by now.” She said and rubbed her marked hand with the other attracting Hope’s attention to her hand. 

“Umm… I can talk to my dad if you want to leave.” Hope replied in a calm tone.

“It’s fine. It’s actually the nicest place I’ve ever stayed. He gave me a huge room with my own bathroom.” 

“Where did he even find you?” Hope asked curiously.

“In Belgium.” She replied.

“What? He went to Belgium?” Hope asked her, surprised.

“It must be nice to have people in your life caring about you so much that they travel half the world to deal with some silly dreams of yours.” Penelope said and Hope saw jealousy and sadness in her eyes.

“I wish he wouldn't worry all the time, but I guess it's inevitable when you get possessed with an evil spirit in your childhood… twice…” Hope shrugged.

“You did?” Penelope asked curiously as she walked to the window and sat on the window seat. Hope watched her as she settled with confidence while she was standing in the middle of her room with her arms crossed. She felt slightly violated by how comfortable Penelope felt in Hope's personal space. Hope just nodded.

“Do you live in Belgium?” Hope asked to change back the subject. She already regretted mentioning the hollow.

“Yeah… I moved there with my mom when I was little. She died a few years ago so it's just me since then. But I like this city, I might consider staying here for a while.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry for your loss.” Hope smiled at her sadly knowing exactly how it felt like to lose a mother. Penelope smiled back at her. “How long have you been staying here?” Hope asked again as she sat down on her bed facing Penelope. Her dad mentioned the dream witch he found almost a couple months ago.

“Here, in this house, since today. Your dad dragged my ass to New Orleans about six weeks ago. It’s actually a fun city and with all these superstitious tourists who are willing to pay for basically everything, my life has never been better.” 

“So my dad didn't threaten you to come here?”

“Oh he did, it’s not like he let me leave the city until I get into your dreams…”

“Well, that’s not happening. And he won’t hurt you, so you can do whatever you want and you can go wherever you want. Umm… out of curiosity, how does this dream thing work?” 

“Well, with the tourists they describe their dream and I tell them what it means. It’s never really too accurate since people don't tend to remember every detail of their dreams so it's better for me if I get right in their mind when they are sleeping. I experience everything the same way as the person who is dreaming, but I remember better and I can recall every detail about it and in conclusion get a better picture of what the whole thing means.” Penelope explained and Hope sighed loudly with relief. 

“Well, I can remember every little detail of my dreams and I know exactly what it means so I don't think I need you.” Hope smiled confidently.

“Care to share the details?” She asked with curiosity.

“Umm… it’s quite personal.” Hope replied.

“I won’t tell your dad if that’s what you are afraid of.”

“Given the fact that he threatened you to do this, I think you can understand that I don't believe you.” 

“I get that. I also know how dreams could be very personal and I do respect privacy that way. My mom taught me to do this since I was very young. If you have trouble with some recurring stuff I might be able to help… and your dad can know whatever you want me to tell him.” Penelope explained and Hope actually started to consider talking to her about it.

“I don't think I need any help... '' She said but then she thought about the fact that her dreams of her soulmate might last for the rest of her life and she had to live with the fact that he rejected her every single night. Her feelings would probably never fade but there might be a chance for the dreams to end. “Actually…” Hope continued and took a deep breath. Penelope straightened herself paying close attention to what Hope had to say. “do you think there’s a way to end these recurring dreams?” 

“Well, you have to give me more details, but it is absolutely possible.” Penelope replied.

“These dreams I’m having are kinda real… the emotions I’m feeling are totally real and even the physical stuff carry out to the real world.” 

“What do you mean by that? Like you die there you die in real life too? Because if that's the case I’m definitely not going in there.” Penelope looked a little scared and she was right. Probably death would be death although Hope never really wondered or worried about that fact. She never felt any fear in her dreams.

“Maybe yeah, but it’s safe there. It’s nothing scary like a bad horror movie.” Hope explained.

“How do you know then? Did you get hurt? You’re dad might be right about worrying about you. There are dream demons you know, they could be really dangerous.” She said and Hope could see actual fear on her.

“He’s not a demon.” Hope said and she saw Penelope’s eyes widening. “Yeah it’s a him I see in my dreams. And I didn't really get hurt, only happened a couple times. Once my paw…well my hand got burned slightly and once ummm… the other thing is not important.” Hope’s face turned bright red when she thought about the physical effects of their time together.

“What else? Help me understand it.” Penelope was curious and also seemed very invested in Hope’s dream story. Hope looked very embarrassed then she noticed, her bedroom door was still open. She slammed the door shut with her magic.

“I slept with him okay? It was my first time, there was obvious physical evidence after the first time…” Hope explained quietly. Penelope smirked even though she still seemed a little uneasy about the dream.

“Okay, didn't know it was that kind of dream… but seriously. Burning? Bleeding? It’s not normal Hope. Are you sure he is not dangerous? Also, you have to explain the paw…” Penelope responded with a little more lightheartedly which helped Hope open up. 

“He said it’s his dream place, he has been visiting it since he could remember, every night since he was a child. I ended up there on my eighteenth birthday, when I got my mark. I’m there with him ever since, every night. He is my soulmate and I am a hundred percent sure about that. My feelings for him are not just a dream they are as real as you and me sitting in this room. I know it sounds crazy and terrifying because it’s something that never happened to anyone. Well something like me never happened before. I’m a tribrid, only one of my kind… and he is something different too… I’m not expecting you to understand and I definitely not expecting any help… but if you have an idea on how to stop these dreams I would appreciate that.” 

“I never heard anything like this before. If he’s truly your soulmate and not a threatening dream… and you clearly have an intimate relationship then why would you want to stop it? I mean… is it about the sleep quality you’re getting? I’m just saying, I wouldn't hate having hot dreams about my soulmate every night.” Penelope smiled at her and Hope smiled back at the girl.

“it was exhilarating at first. Everything about him was exciting. But I don't think he wants me anymore in his dream place and I have a hard time with my emotions around him… I dunno, it would be easier.” Hope’s eyes filled with sadness of the thought. She didn't want to go in great details she already spilled to this girl much more than she ever told anybody. 

“I can try to go with you… if you promise me it’s not dangerous and I wont die in there… and you promise me you won’t have sex with him this time, since I will see and feel everything you do. I don’t really have any other solution, since this whole situation is so foreign to me.” Penelope suggested but Hope saw she was still hesitant even though Hope assured her it was safe… and on the other hand Hope didn't really want her in her dream, although she might be more open to the idea then she was an hour ago.

“Honestly, I’m still not sure if I want you there. Would I see you in there? Would I know you are there? Would you be able to change the dream?” Hope asked curiously, seriously considering the witch’s offer.

“You wouldn't see me. I would see through your eyes. You’ll know I’m there if you are fully aware in your dream. Normally, I can change dreams… but I don't know about yours, I won’t change anything, I’ll just observe.” 

“Not much to see in there… It’s a dark place… also, the paws… I’m always in my wolf form.” Hope explained and she couldn't believe she was actually going to agree to this. 

“I’m not afraid in the dark. And I guess I like dogs.” She giggled. “Wait! Are you always in your wolf form?” She asked with a disturbing look on her face. 

“I start in it but I can change to my human form. Why?” 

“Oh thank god! Well you know… you mentioned sex and…”

“Oh god no! I was in human form!” Hope threw a pillow at her. “You have a disturbingly gross mind.” She said with a disgusted look on her face but she laughed and so did Penelope.

“Okay, then. I’m in. How about you?” Penelope asked her. Hope took a deep breath. What could go wrong? 

“Let’s do this!”


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark and cold as always. When Hope felt his warmth she didn't run away this time, she headed to his direction. Nothing seemed to be different, but she knew Penelope was with her. She said she would see and feel everything Hope did. She saw his burning brightness and she followed the light. She missed him. She was hesitant to turn to her human form, to talk to him but the more Penelope saw, the easier it was to figure out how to stop the dreams. But she didn't want to stop now. How would she live without these dreams? How could she live without him? She had no other choice and once the dreams vanished it’d be easier. 

She reached him, she looked up at his burning eyes. She could swear she felt the same emotions radiating off him as hers. But it was just in her imaginations. Landon didn't love her. Hope slowly turned to her human form, then Landon hid his burning wings. She stood up to her two feet staring into his eyes, but keeping an arms length distance between the two of them.

“I’ve missed you.” Landon whispered quietly and took a step closer to her. Hope shivered at his words and stepped backwards to keep distance. 

“You can't say things like that to me.” She replied firmly, trying hard not to give in to her intense feelings for him. 

Suddenly a blinding light flashed across the darkness. It was so bright all of a sudden that Hope had to close her eyes to adjust to the light.

“What’s going on?” Landon asked in a worried tone. “It supposed to be dark in here, this never happened.” He added. Hope had no idea what was going on but the one change in the dream was Penelope lurking around, so the light might be something she did. She mentioned to Hope that she can change the dreams, although she said she wouldn't. 

Hope opened her eyes slowly. It was light everywhere. The surrounding was a huge open space and there was nothing around, the only difference was that the dark blackness turned to light. She saw Landon standing in front of her. She looked into his eyes and in the light it turned back to its beautiful green color. He was so handsome like that as they were looking at each other. He was looking at her, even staring but not in her eyes. Suddenly Hope was very much aware that she was completely naked after she turned to her human form. She could feel herself blushing and she tried to cover her private parts with her hands.

“Do you mind?” She yelled at Landon, to at least turn around, but he was still staring. He was staring at her chest and Hope started to get angry… she tried to cover her breasts then she noticed he was looking at her mark above her beating heart. “Give me your shirt!” Hope yelled at him again.

“What?” He asked her confused and his eyes finally left her body and met her blue ones.

“Your shirt! Take it off and give it to me. I feel really exposed over here.” He nodded then took his shirt off and handed it to Hope. She quickly put it on and thankfully it was long enough to cover everything that needed to be covered. She felt more comfortable. Hope looked at him but now, it was her who couldn't take her eyes off his chest. There it was. The same exact mark as hers. She knew of course that he had the same soulmate mark, he was her soulmate after all, but seeing her mark on Landon still seemed so unreal. It looked really beautiful on him. She couldn't help but feel even more drawn to him. Hope looked up in his eyes. He looked confused but he smiled at her when she looked at him.

“I don't understand what’s happening.” Landon said out loud.

“It’s probably just the witch… you don't have to worry about it. Someone is trying to help me figure out how to stop these stupid nightmares every night.” Hope replied but she saw him getting more confused. Of course, he didn't believe Hope was real, and Hope wasn't going to force her truth on him. He’s choice was clear, maybe it was better for him if he didn't know Hope was really his soulmate. It would be much more devastating for Hope to see him disappointed in real life too.

“Why do I dream about you being my soulmate? I thought it would stop after we… well after we were together, but I can feel you here every night. I still want to touch you, I want to kiss you, I want to be with you.” He confessed and it made Hope blush again… especially because Penelope could very well see and hear this. 

“Do you want to do all those things with me in real life too? Outside of this dream?” She asked very curiously but immediately regretted it when she saw Landon hesitate with his answer. 

“Hope is not really my soulmate, I don't understand these dreams of her.” He replied, avoiding a straightforward answer to her questions. But it was enough for Hope to understand that he couldn't love her as a soulmate. 

“Yeah, well hopefully we don't have to dream about each other anymore. You can have your usual dreams in here and you can go back to your life and never have to have one single thought about me.” He still looked totally lost as Hope finished her speech, but he nodded in acceptance. A single teardrop strolled down Hope’s cheek, then she turned herself back to her wolf form ripping Landon’s shirt to pieces and ran as far away from him as it was possible.

  
  


Hope woke up early in the morning in her bed. She was lying there motionless for a long time. She didn't think it was possible for her to forget about Landon. Every inch in her body and soul longed for him. He clearly didn't have a problem letting her go, letting these dreams go. Hope looked around her room, she was completely alone. Penelope probably woke up and went back to the guest room after she was done with the dream spell. Hope was curious about her insight. She eventually got out of bed, took a shower and got ready for the day. She made her way to the kitchen, where she found freshly made pancakes prepared on a plate. She ate it alone in the kitchen and made a cup of balck tea to go with it. When she finished breakfast, she went to look for her family. She went to the living room where she found her dad talking to a very angry looking Penelope. Hope flushed suddenly about the thought of Penelope telling everything that happened to her dad. She looked at them nervously, then Penelope got up from her seat looking really pissed at Hope.

“Are you a fucking idiot? Changing to wolf and human form left and right? I told you I would feel everything! You fucking broke all your bones at once, maybe you are used to this but I thought I was going to die from the pain!” She yelled at Hope as she walked in the room. Hope froze and thought about what happened. She really didn't think this through. Sure it was painful for her too, very much so, but she learned to manage the pain by now… but Penelope never went through this, she remembered her very first turn. It was the most painful.

“I’m sorry…” She said with regret. “But I told you I’d have to change in the dream.” 

“Then stop whining little witch.” Klaus interrupted the girls. “Here, what we talked about.” he handed Penelope a piece of paper… a check. Hope looked at her dad with confusion, then she looked at Penelope with disappointment. “Go, leave my house. You told me everything I need to know.” He continued but Hope didn't take her eyes off her. Penelope took the piece of paper from Klaus, then she left the room quickly without ever looking at Hope again.

“Dad, what's going on?” Hope asked her dad after the witch left the room. Klaus walked up to Hope and gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

“Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart.” 

“No dad, tell me what she told you!” Hope pushed him away to look into his eyes. He nodded as he held Hope’s hand and pulled her onto the couch so they could sit and talk.

“She said it wasn't your dream, that you were in this boy’s dream and she is not able to stop it for you from your side. She needs to get into the boy’s dream to try again.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Hope quickly responded. And he just nodded and caressed her cheek gently. Hope didn't understand her dad’s kindness, she was pretty sure he’d be raging if he’d known what Penelope knew… she still wanted to know what exactly she told him… “So, what? She pretended to be friendly and understanding so she can get into my dream and get the money you promised her?” 

“Probably yes… I’m sorry dear.” Hope huffed with a disappointed laugh. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to help you. Maybe it wasn't the most sincere way to go about it, especially after our talk yesterday, and I understand if you are angry with me, Hope, but please know that I love you and I wanted to understand you more.”

“I told you everything dad, everything that wasn't too private. It should’ve been enough for you to understand me. I’m not angry, I'm just disappointed.” 

“I’m really sorry. It pains me to see you hurt, sweetheart.” Klaus took one of her hands in his and stroked it gently. Hope didn't say anything, she was just staring in the distance not looking at her dad. “You know I never really believed I would get a soulmate, I lived for so long without knowing what it meant to have one. I gave up on it and honestly never even wanted to get that emotionally invested in anyone. It didn't mean I never fell in love, I had many loves over the course of my life but I never truly understood what a true soulmate was, someone who was made just for me and I was made just for them. It was until I met Caroline of course.” He spoke as always, when he was telling one of his many stories to Hope. He never told this one. She looked at him finally, with anticipation to continue the story, her hand was still in his. “I was in a very dark place when I met her, I’m glad you'll never have to see me like that. And Caroline was rightfully scared of me and was very much disappointed when she found out we were destined. My love for her was something foreign to me. I could only feel a complete person whenever I was around her. Never thought I’d be capable of such great love, I was willing to change for her for the better, I asked her to come with me to New Orleans, but she wouldn’t… and she asked me to never bother her again. I know she had a family, I would've welcomed her children, I would never harm them but I guess I can see how she thought I could be a threat to them. So I never talked to her… but always missed her. She left a whole in my heart that is the painful reminder of her absence. And I never want you to feel that pain, love. You are so young, sweetheart. If you truly found your soulmate, you cannot give up on him. You need to go after him, fight for him. If he doesn't accept the fact who you are, you convince him you are worth his love. Because you deserve the world, love.” He smiled kindly and squeezed Hope’s hand gently. Hope smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

“Although my desire would be to kill that boy for causing you pain.” Klaus continued as he hugged his daughter. Hope pulled away and looked at him with worry.

“You promised me you wouldn't do that.” She said it in a serious tone.

“Hope, I would never do that. You get one chance like this in your life.” Klaus smiled and Hope smiled back at him with releaf. “But torture is always on the table if he ever hurts you.” 

“Dad!” Hope hit his arm firmly and Klaus just laughed.

“Come sweetheart, let’s make the most out of our day, since you’re leaving tonight.” 

  
  


So they spent their day together. They went out in the city, visited their favorite places. After they got home Hope had a chance to talk to Freya about the twins. Freya knew about the Gemini coven and she heard about their curse, although she had no real solution how to stop it. She promised Hope she would help with research to save her friends. They all said their goodbyes and made Hope promise to go home for the holidays. Before Hope left, she asked Penelope’s number from her dad. She was going to tell Josie in person that she met with her soulmate, and then she could do whatever she wanted with the witch who betrayed Hope. She was mad at Penelope but she still wasn't totally sure what information she shared with her dad and what she kept for herself. To be honest, her dad did understand Hope more after Penelope talked to him. He even talked about his own experience which Hope never thought she would ever hear. Perhaps Penelope wasn't that bad but she still betrayed her for money. She won’t forgive her that easily.

  
  


It was late at night when Hope’s plane landed. She grabbed a cab to take her back to the apartment. She was tired, but happy she had this weekend with her dad. When she entered the apartment, Lizzie was still up, studying in the living room.

“Hey, you waited up for me?” Hope greeted her friend.

“Just for you, and I’ll have a stupid exam tomorrow morning, I though I should be at least a little prepared for that.” Lizzie answered and she closed the book she was studying from. “But now, that you’re home, tell me about your weekend. I’m more interested in that than these boring books.” She smiled and patted the seat next to herself on the couch. Hope walked to her and sat down by her.

“It was great. I talked to my dad about your mom and he’ll definitely give her a chance, so I guess that’s good.”

“Oh my god! That’s awesome!” Lizzie cheered.

“I also met with Josie’s soulmate.” She blurted out.

“What? You are joking. Right? Is this about Landon?” She asked suspiciously.

“It’s not about Landon! I really met her. Her name is Penelope and she is a real bitch.” 

“Are you serious?” Lizzie still couldn't believe it but she turned all her body towards Hope. 

“Yes, her mark was pretty obviously the same on the same hand. She's a witch, she’s in New Orleans. She lived in Belgium but she said she was going to stay in NOLA for a while. I got her number if Josie wants it… I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do in this situation.” Hope confessed.

“Did you tell this witch about Josie?” Lizzie asked curiously.

“Nope. I wanted to tell Josie first. I wanted to call her but I didn't really have one free moment there.”

“This is so exciting. Let’s tell Josie tomorrow! Poor mophead she’s gonna dump his ass. Maybe you can help him get over my sister.” Lizzie giggled. 

“I’m honestly not sure what this means for Landon or me… I suppose it won’t change his mind about me.” Hope replied sadly. But it also gave her a chance to fight for him, as her dad told her to do.


End file.
